Lure Of The Beast
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for upcoming episode. Lewis has escaped and he wants Olivia to pay. He abducts a 12 year old girl in order to lure Olivia into a situation he knows she won't say no to. She has to risk her own life to save the girl from Lewis. Can the team who are desperately trying to keep Olivia safe work out her plan before it's too late or will Lewis finally get want he wants?
1. Prologue

**WARNING this story will contain spoilers for the upcoming episode supposedly named Beasts obsession.**

**Lewis has escaped and he has one goal in mind, to find Olivia and make her life hell up until the moment he ends it. The team tries desperately to protect Olivia from Lewis but he soon abducts a 12 year old girl and gives Olivia a choice that will change her life forever...or possibly be what ends it. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Prologue**

Olivia stood there in silence as the bitter cold wind blew in from the docks and nipped at her flesh as it whirled around the old warehouse she stood studying. The warehouse was huge and looked menacing in the light of the moon that shone over it. The windows were boarded up or just missing. Police had tried to seal it off in an attempt to keep out trouble, but trouble had found its way in tonight. She couldn't know exactly what awaited her inside but she knew it wasn't likely to end well for her.

She thought about what she was risking by going inside. She was risking the relationship she had with Brian._ Yes it hadn't been perfect recently_ but she couldn't love him more if she tried. She adored him and she could see herself finally settling down with him, marriage, kids, the whole thing, but if she walked into the warehouse that future was likely lost.

She thought about the friends she may never get to see again if she went inside. Friends who were her colleagues but also the only family she had ever really had. She wanted to be around to see how their lives turned out; to see Nick finally sort his life out and be happy again, to see Amanda beat her gambling addiction and get back to her brilliant old self, to keep hearing that Cragen and Munch were enjoying their lives as retired men and to see Fin..._well she wanted to see Fin every day just to be around him._ He was like the big brother she had never had but had always wanted.

She thought about these risks, but then thought about what would happen if she didn't go inside. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring and begin to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and held it against her ear, she didn't say a word but heard a familiar voice that sent chills run down her spine.

"What you waiting for... a_ doorman to let you in_... you won't get one here." William Lewis said.

"Why don't you come on out, Lewis?" she replied.

"Nah, that's not how this game is played. You come on in or little Maggie here dies." he warned her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and suddenly thinking about what she was risking losing by going in was forgotten, remembering what she was risking if she didn't go in was her only thought. Lewis had told her if she didn't come here, alone, he would kill the 12 year old girl he had abducted three days ago.

"Olivia?" the weak voice of 12 year old Maggie spoke.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm here." Olivia replied.

"I wanna go home!" the young girl wailed, her cries like knives in Olivia's heart.

"I know sweetheart. You're Mom and Grandmother can't wait to see you." Olivia told her.

"I wanna go home now!" she cried again.

"I'm gonna take you there now." she said before she stepped forward and pulled the wooden pallet that was propped up as a door aside. She knew this was where she was to enter due to the welcome Olivia sign Lewis had left for her there. She was hoping the red writing was red ink, she didn't want to think about the alternative.

Once inside she could barely see further than a few feet around the warehouse ground floor. There were candles lit and scattered around the floor. She wished he could see more. She wished she could see Maggie somewhere. She could only pray the little girl wasn't too badly hurt by Lewis.

With her cell phone still by her ear she continued moving towards the middle of the room where most of the candles where scattered but then Lewis suddenly spoke to her. "Hold it right there!"

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"Toss your gun." he said knowingly.

Olivia removed her gun from her holster and threw it to one side where it landed with a _clank_ against the concrete floor.

"Good, now take off your jacket, throw it to the floor then turn all the way around...slowly." Lewis told her.

Once more Olivia rolled her eyes, hating his requests but she did it and tosed that to one side too. She held her arms up and slowly turned on the spot, showing him she had no more guns on her belt before returning the phone to her ear. "You want me to dance for you now."

"We can save that kind of fun for later. Lift up your trouser leg, then take off your boot. Do it to both legs. Leave your boots off. _It's less for me to remove later._"

Olivia sighed but did as she was told, again showing Lewis that she had no more guns hiding on her. anywhere.

"Have to check your not hiding any guns you could pull out on me." Lewis said.

"I'd have thought you would be more worried about me hiding a bedpost." Olivia spat at him.

"Ha!" Lewis laughed, "You got a smart mouth. I love the fact that I'm gonna be the one to shut it for good."

"I'm here you son-uva-bitch!" Olivia growled impatiently, "You said you would let Maggie go if I came alone. I'm here and I am very much alone!"

"She's in there." Lewis told her before a bright light was suddenly shone onto a door from up on a balcony behind where Olivia stood. She studied where the light was coming from but it was too bright for her to see anything so she turned her attention back to the door where the light fell. She moved over to it in a quick walk but she soon found herself running barefoot over to it.

It was heavy and stiff but she managed to get it open just before the light was turned off. "Maggie!" she called into the small room. She could just about see something in the corner thanks to a little moonlight that poured in through a broken window but it wasn't enough light for her to see clearly.

"Maggie!" she called out again as she took a slow and careful step forward. Still she got no reply. "Mag..." she began again but the words were barely out of her mouth when something hard crashed down over the back of her head, it alone wasn't quite hard enough to knock her out cold but the way her head hit the concrete floor, hard, sent her into the black world of unconsciousness.

Lewis threw the metal pipe in his hand to the floor and crouched down beside Olivia. He brushed a stray lock of her hair off her face and then with a sickening smirk said, "Welcome to hell Detective Benson."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review if you want more. (Next chapter will be longer.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing so far. I somehow forgot how amazing Law and Order: SVU Fanfiction fans are. You all rock! Your reviews are pure inspiration. **

**Sorry this has taken a while to update I was away and had no internet for a few days...not good!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**This story will play out like my first William Lewis story. Time will jump from present to past days. Parts in the past will be shown in Italics, present days will be normal text. **

**Chapter 1**

_**3 days earlier**_

_It had been a particularly stormy week. The rain had barely ceased at all and the wind was sharp and almost constant making the rain feel like tiny little daggers against bare flesh. The wind also battered the rain against the streets, the roads and on glass windows it sounded a hell of a lot like gun fire..._

**Bang bang bang bang bang!**

_Olivia fought to kick the blankets off her before she sprang up in bed, her hand shot to her chest and she whimpered as she searched for the bullet she had just felt kick its way into her body thanks to the gun in Lewis' hand. She suddenly dove out of the bed as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She almost went face first to the floor thanks to the blankets still tangled around her legs from where she had spent the last couple of hours tossing and turning in her sleep._

_"Whoa, Liv, Liv it's just me!" Brian called out to her as he climbed backwards out of the bed and watched her as she held onto the wall to steady herself. _

_Even as Brian turned on the bedside lamp Olivia remained pinned against the wall, shaking, beads of sweat rolling down her face and all over her body which meant her night clothes were soaked. She couldn't stop the short shallow breaths that were all her body could manage right now. Brian made his way round to her, moving very slowly and in a slightly crouched position like she was some wild animal he wasn't trying to corner and intimidate. _

_"Liv, sweetheart, it's just me. It's Brian!" he told her as he slowly reached out and gently took hold of her hand. _

_Olivia felt his soft touch and nodded. She reached up and wiped the sweat from her face. "It was just a dream," she told him, "Just a dream..." she repeated in an attempt to convince herself the same thing._

_"it's okay." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. He hated the way she was still shaking. He had thought he would have been used to this by now, seeing her this was. She woke up most nights terrified, some nights worse than others. Truth was it never got easier for him, he hated seeing her like this. He wished there was some way he could make the nightmares stop, but he couldn't, all he could do was hold her while she tried to recover from them. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Olivia couldn't hold back her yawn as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out and was met by Amaro. "Late night?" Amaro asked, "Actually don't answer that. I'm glad you and Cassidy are happy but I don't need details."_

_Olivia managed a small smile but Amaro could immediately tell something was up. "You okay?" he asked. _

_Olivia turned to face him and smiled again. She thought about telling him about her dream where Lewis had brutally assaulted her before shooting her in the chest, but she smiled again and lied when she said, "I'm fine."_

_She walked into the bullpen and headed straight over to the coffee machine and made herself a strong cup of coffee despite the thought of eating or drinking making her feel physically sick. She was so exhausted she felt sick to the pit of her stomach. She hadn't slept properly all week. She had dreams about Lewis often but it had been every night each time she fell asleep the past week._

_With her coffee in hand she headed into her office, a place she still felt unsettled in. She kept expecting Cragen to walk in, kept looking around wondering why his personal items no longer decorated the office. _

_"So what's the latest news Sergeant?" Fin asked as he walked in and sat down. Rollins and Amaro followed him in but walked to opposite sides of the rooms and found something to lean against._

_Olivia was just about to open her mouth and tell them the latest news when she saw something or rather someone that had her questioning whether or not she was still awake or asleep and dreaming. For a moment she was sure she was seeing things, but Cragen walked right up to the office. He smiled a little as he moved his hand up to the glass in the door to knock but he just gave it one light tap._

_"Captain?" Olivia said shocked._

_"Can I come in Sergeant?" he asked, "And it's Don, not Captain anymore."_

_"It was your office." Olivia replied._

_"It's yours now." he replied as he walked over to her and give her a hug where she now stood beside her desk. "How are you doing?"_

_"She's the best Captain we ever had." Fin joked as he walked over to Cragen and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. _

_"Not a grumpy old git like your old Captain?" Cragen questioned._

_"You weren't any of those those." Rollins said with a smile. Cragen smiled right back at her._

_"What brings you back here?" Amaro asked._

_Cragen suddenly lost the slight smile he had been wearing, one that had formed due to being around people he truly adored. He turned to look at Olivia and she noticed he had suddenly gone a little pale. _

_"Everything okay?" she asked. _

_Cragen started by shaking his head before he found his words again, "No, but I wanted to be the one to tell you. To tell you all."_

_"Tell us what?" Fin asked._

_Cragen looked Olivia square in the eyes and said, "William Lewis escaped custody this morning. He faked a seizure and was transported to the hospital. The guard placed on duty outside his room couldn't resist taking a cigarette break and during that time Lewis killed a nurse and escaped. He hasn't been seen since."_

_Olivia couldn't stop her legs from buckling beneath her luckily Amaro was there to steady her. She tried and failed to smile a thanks to him before she stumbled around her desk and sat back down. Her mouth moved to ask questions but nothing came out. She suddenly felt very sick and had to put her hand over her mouth to steady the feeling._

_She heard the others talking but couldn't really make out what they were saying. All the nightmares she'd had since Lewis had first abducted her, memories of what he'd done to her when he had her in his clutches...all of it was playing in her mind in one go giving her one hell of a headache and making her feel like she was being suffocated. _

_She pushed herself up and dashed towards the door. Nick reached out and took hold of her arm but she quickly snapped it free. "I have to have a minute alone!" she told him, telling everyone else at the same time before she left the office and stormed through the bullpen. She was going where Elliot would always go when he needed space...to the roof. _

_Once out there the cold air poured into her lungs. She found a bench that had been put up_ _there years ago, she suspected by Elliot but he had never confirmed it. She sat down on it and rested her elbows on her legs before hiding her face behind her hands. She rocked forwards and backwards a couple of times before she sat upright and took her hands away from her face. _

_She didn't want to think about facing Lewis again, but somehow she just knew that was what it would come down to. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia could feel herself coming back from unconsciousness. It felt a lot like being roused from a deep sleep from which your body doesn't want to come out of. Her head felt heavy and sore, like a knife had been driven through it, the pain was sharp and almost constant. Her hearing was starting to come together more and more. At first she had just heard blurred noise and her eyes had refused to open.

She now forced her eyes to open, a simple task that was made almost impossible due to how heavy they felt. As her eyes focused perfectly so did her hearing. But when finally she could make out the sound pouring into her ears she couldn't help but wish she was still unconscious. It wasn't just the words of the eerie and familiar song that tormented her but the voice singing along to them too...like he had the night the song had played in the car, right before he shot the young police officer with her lying tied up and covered over in the back seat.

_"Every morning, every evening, ain't we got fun? Not much money, oh, but honey ain't we got fun..." _Lewis sang.

Olivia couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips when her eyes opened and took in enough of her surroundings for her to see Lewis standing just a few feet away from her. She could see from the way he appeared that she was lying on her side on the floor, from which the cold seeped up from the concrete and deep into her bones.

The quiet and desperate sound was enough to catch Lewis' attention. She watched him turn to face her, dropping the rope in his hands onto some sort of large wooden crate. She let her eyes drift shut as he switched the song off and walked over to her. She tried to mentally prepare herself for what was to come even though she had no idea what Lewis would do to her first but she didn't doubt it would painful.

She quickly opened her eyes when she felt Lewis grab hold of her ankles and begin to drag her across the rough floor, her back taking the brunt of such an action. She couldn't reach out and grip the floor to stop him as her wrists were tied tightly together in front of her. Lewis let her ankles drop to the floor once she was laying by the wooden crate.

She had barely recovered from this when Lewis came at her again, this time it was so he could grab the rope tied around her wrists. He securely fixed it onto a large metal hook that clicked shut holding the rope and her wrists firmly in place. Lewis stepped back and she watched as he grabbed some heavy thick looking rope that was connected to the hook she was now fixed to. With one fast and hard tug on the rope he hoisted her up in the air until she was upright, her feet just about able to touch the floor, her arms were straight up above her head.

Once more she couldn't stop the whimper that burst from her throat. The position she found herself in, hanging like a piece of meat, was incredibly painful and also left her feeling more than vulnerable.

Lewis secured the heavy rope and stepped right in front of her and smiled at her. Despite how he had hung her up he now stood eye level with her, usually he was just slightly taller, something that had always made him seem more intimidating. Not that having him exactly eye level was any less intimidating.

Olivia waited for him to say something, anything, just to break the eerie silence. It had gotten a little lighter outside while Olivia had been unconscious but still Lewis had candles lit around the room and the light that he had pointed at the door in which he had trapped Olivia earlier was on too but pointed at a downward angle so as not to blind them with its bright light.

Olivia glared right at Lewis, she had yet to see Maggie and she hated to think the young girl was already dead. "Where is Maggie? You said you'd let her go when I got here. I'm here, you have me...let her go." she said.

"I haven't had you yet." Lewis said with a smirk as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek. Olivia pulled away from his touch but he quickly grabbed her hair and forced her to look right at him. "You're so beautiful..." he told her as he let go of her. "Like some sort of art masterpiece, even when you look as angry as you do now. You're stunning. Shame that won't be the way you look when your friends find your lifeless body."

"Where's..." she began to say but was quickly cut off as Lewis backhanded her hard across the face. The blow brought tears to eyes but she turned to face him again and acted like the blow hadn't hurt her at all. "Where is Maggie?" she growled at him as she watched him tear a piece of duct tape from a large roll.

She knew it was coming even before he moved to slap the tape down over her mouth. "You shut-up! It's my turn to talk Olivia!" he yelled at her before he grabbed hold of her chin and turned it to the side so that she was now looking at what he had set up. Her heart sunk to see a mattress, an old soiled and ripped mattress. Beside it was a cloth that was clearly concealing something. She dreaded to think what lay underneath it.

She hated that she still couldn't see where Maggie was. She truly was beginning to think that Lewis may have killed her while she had been lying unconscious. She hated that she had come here to protect Maggie but was possibly the thing that had caused Lewis to dispose of her, after all it was her he wanted and not a child.

She watched Lewis walk over to the mattress. He crouched down beside it and stroked it like it was something precious. "Perfect isn't it." he said to her, "I couldn't believe my luck when I found it here."

Olivia just continued to glare at him, she wished his god-damn luck would hurry up and come to an end. "Don't look at me like that. You and I are going to have fun... Actually I'm going to have fun, you probably not so much." Lewis said to her.

Olivia continued to glare at him. She wanted to tell him just what she thought of him but she couldn't with the tape over her mouth. She began looking around the room, hoping she would see Maggie somewhere but she didn't, the room had several large wooden crates scattered about it but that was about it.

She stopped studying her surroundings when Lewis began walking towards her, slowly like a predator stalking prey. He came to a stop in front of her and his eyes slowly scanned her from her face right down her body before coming back up. She watched him lick his lips and was disgusted by it. Something that showed in her eyes.

She yelped in pain as Lewis suddenly tore the tape off her mouth and slapped one hand down on the back of her head pushing it forward so his lips met hers in a long, painful kiss that she could do nothing to stop.

Lewis practically cheered when he finally pulled away. "My God that felt good!" he said, laughing a little. He could see that tearing the tape off her mouth had took some skin off her lip and it was bleeding, he licked his lips tasting her blood there. "Sweet." he said, sickening her.

He was about to put the tape back over her mouth when she said, "Let Maggie go, I'm here, you said if I came here you would let her go!"

"I lied." Lewis told her before he slapped the tape back over her mouth. "That little girl is my bargaining tool. You see, if you won't do something I tell you too I'll hurt her. If you try and fight me or scream for help then I'll HURT HER!" he warned her firmly and clearly.

Olivia suddenly wondered why she had been so stupid to have thought Lewis would have ever let Maggie go just because he had her. One thing she did hang on to that he had said was that she couldn't scream...that meant if she did someone would be around to hear her...this slight detail gave her a little hope. Now she just needed to work out how she was going to get herself and Maggie out of this situation without getting either of them killed.

"Now," Lewis said bringing her out of her thoughts. "I think its time for a cigarette break. Lets have some fun." he told her as he took out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Lewis was being careful. _

_So far he had been lucky, lucky to escape, lucky when he had come across a car with a ladies purse inside. Their stupidity had left him a good $78 richer. It had been simple, break the window which had gone unnoticed and empty the wallet he had found in the purse. He'd even got lucky by finding a full packet of cigarettes and a half packet more in the glove compartment, there was even a pretty fancy lighter._

_Lewis was staying careful._

_He had got into the building completely unnoticed, had made his way up to her floor, to her apartment door unnoticed too. He considered the ways he would get in, but he decided on knocking. He wanted to see her face when she saw him standing there. It was a little reckless he knew but right now excitement was making him feel more than reckless. _

_His knuckles tapped musically against the door. He got no answer and after a couple of minutes knocked again a little harder...still he got no answer. He heard a door open behind him. He turned feeling a little worried up until he saw who stood there. _

_It was a young girl, she was small and thin, she had long curly brown hair and had stunning dark blue eyes. It was a combination Lewis had never seen before. "Hi beautiful. What's your name?" he said to her with a charming smile. _

_"Maggie. What's yours?" she said with a smile._

_"Billy." Lewis told her with another charming smile. _

_"Did you knock here?" the young girl asked him. _

_"No, I was knocking here," he said as he pointed to Olivia's door. "I was hoping my friend Olivia would be home."_

_"Olivia doesn't live there anymore." she told him as she shook her head making her curls bounce. _

_Lewis crouched down and held in his anger at this latest fact. "I don't suppose you know where she lives now do you?"_

_"With Brian. He's nice." Maggie told him._

_Lewis was finding it harder and harder to contain his anger. He hated the thought of Olivia with another man, he had hoped his torture would have been enough to damage her for good in regards to relationships. He should have known she was stronger than that. _

_"Do you know where their new place is?" he asked._

_The girl just shook her head, again making her curls bounce. Lewis sighed. He hated that he had stupidly thought this would be so easy. He quickly realised if he couldn't go to her he would have to get her to come to him. For a moment he wondered how but then he turned to look at Maggie, he glanced around her and into the apartment behind her. "You home alone Maggie?"_

_Maggie looked a little sheepish as she nodded. "My mom had to go to work and my Grandmother would take care of me but she had to work too. So my mom said I had to keep watching TV. She told me not to answer the door or the phone. But when I heard knocking I thought my mom might be back, but it was just you." _

_"I won't tell her you opened the door." Lewis said with a smile. Maggie smiled the biggest smile Lewis had ever seen. "Are you hungry. Would you like to go for some ice-cream?"_

_Maggie hesitated but then shook her head. "My mom said I shouldn't talk to strangers or go with them."_

_"Well you know my name, you know that I'm friends with Olivia and Brian, you said he was nice and we both now how nice Olivia is. So I'm not really a stranger, am I?" Lewis said._

_Maggie smiled again and said, "Well I am really hungry and I ate all the food my mom left me."_

_"Well lets go then beautiful." Lewis said, holding out his hand for Maggie to take which she did. "Can you help me up?" he said playfully. _

_Maggie was delighted to pull him to his feet although she didn't really have to put too much effort in. Once upright Lewis said, "I think maybe we should leave a note for your mom to tell her you're with me."_

_Maggie nodded and replied, "That's a great idea, she won't worry then. _

_Lewis walked into the apartment with Maggie, he would leave a note but it would be for Olivia. He now had hold of the one thing he knew would lure Olivia wherever he wanted... Maggie. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Being on the roof had not helped Olivia make sense of things so she had gone to the one place where she found she could make sense of things...Dr Lindstrom's office. _

_"I don't know how to deal with this! I don't think I have the strength to face Lewis again!" Olivia said as she paced back and forth in front of the fire place in Dr Lindstrom's office. "I'm trying to act like this doesn't terrify me because I have to be a leader now, I have to be the strong one, the one everyone is looking up to."_

_"You are strong, Olivia. You are also human and you're allowed to be terrified of Lewis." Lindstrom said. _

_"I hate that he does it to me. He makes me feel so weak." Olivia said sadly._

_"You're not weak, Olivia. You're one of the strongest women I've ever had the privilege of knowing. You have survived Lewis before and you will do it again this time."_

_Olivia smiled at Dr Lindstrom. He had become more than her therapist, he was becoming a friend. "Thanks." she said to him. _

**~0~0~**

_He had waited for what felt like forever outside the stunning town house and office of Dr Lindstrom.. He had followed Olivia here, wondering what she had come here for but then he had seen the gold plaque on the wall informing him that Olivia was seeing a therapist._

_He tried to think about what she was saying to the therapist. He hoped it was all about him. The thought of her talking about him made him feel happy, it made him feel great. He wondered if she dreamt about him as much as he dreamt about her. There wasn't a few seconds of each minute of each day when he was awake that he didn't think of her. _

_Finally she appeared at the door and he saw a man with her who he just knew had to be Dr Lindstrom, he looked like the type of man who would sit listening to other people's shit. What he saw next made him suddenly very unhappy. The Dr reached out and touched Olivia's shoulder but he couldn't help but notice how long his hand lingered there. "That's not very professional Dr." he growled angrily. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he growled, his anger truly boiling over as Lindstrom's hand stayed on Olivia's shoulder and she reached up and touched his too before she finally stepped away. _

_Lewis stayed in his stolen car and watched as Lindstrom walked back inside. He watched Olivia head off down the street towards her car. He knew he could go after her now. He could easily snatch her on the quiet street, there wasn't a person about. But he didn't. He watched her car head off up the street and then climbed out of his car._

_He pulled the collar of his stolen coat up over his face and headed up the stairs to Lindstrom's front door. He rang the bell and waited with his head dipped slightly. The door opened just seconds later. "Can I help you?" Lindstrom asked._

_"You wish!" Lewis spat before he pulled his gun out pointed it right in Lindstrom's face and forced him back into the house, closing the door behind him._

**TBC**

**What are Lewis' plans for Lindstrom... Here's a clue...not good!**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all reading, reviewing and adding alerts and adding to their fave fics.**

**Not too long till the episode, can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia was alone. Lewis was gone, _where she didn't know._ He had practically ran out of the room telling her then that he wouldn't be long but he seemed to have been gone forever. She had been relieved when he had gone as it had meant he wasn't burning her with lit cigarettes but now a small part of her wondered if he was coming back at all. She wondered if he was planning on leaving her here, leaving her to die alone whichever way came first.

She had thought Lewis would make her death more painful. He had already put her through one round of painful torture. She had felt worse pain in her life but it still hurt like hell having someone put out a cigarette on your flesh. He had burnt her thigh, her stomach, her arm, her breast and over her back in multiple places. Perhaps the one that hurt the most was the one he had put out on the palm of her hand.

She had spent every second since he had left her alone desperately trying to get free from the hook from which she still dangled. Her arms felt like lead and it hurt her shoulders trying to move them but she still tried anyway. She refused to accept that her efforts were all in vain.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard a metal door slam, the same noise she had heard when Lewis had left. She stopped trying to free herself as Lewis walked up a set of wooden stairs and towards her. She could see that he had Maggie in his arms, but she was worried by how still the girl was. Her worries ceased a little when Lewis spoke softly to the girl in his arms as he carried her right over to Olivia.

"Hey, Maggie, look who is here." Lewis said as he gently bounced Maggie in his arms, rousing her from her sleep.

Olivia watched as the girl turned to face her. The moment Maggie saw her she snapped fully awake. She tried with all her strength to rip herself free from Lewis' arms, stretching her arms out towards Olivia. "Olivia! Olivia help me! Please, Olivia!" she shrieked.

Olivia felt her heart sink, she wished she could hold Maggie in her arms and try to comfort her and make her feel safe but Lewis had a tight grip on her and with the tape over her mouth Olivia couldn't even try to calm Maggie. She was now standing on her feet, her body pressed against Lewis who held her tight as he leant over her slightly so he could whisper into her ear.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Maggie. It's Olivia you should be afraid of. She's the reason you're here. She's the reason I had to take you." Lewis whispered to her.

Olivia glared at Lewis. She wanted to say _'Maggie is here because you're a sick son-uva-bitch'_ but with the tape still over her mouth she could say nothing.

"You're a bad man!" Maggie growled at Lewis as tears streamed down her face.

"You have no idea beautiful. Olivia does though." he said looking Olivia right in the eye, Olivia looked right back at him, of course she knew the type of man he was.

A moment later Lewis pushed Maggie over the large wooden crate beside where Olivia hung. He pushed Maggie down to the floor and made her sit with her back to the crate. He grabbed the rope off the top and used it to tie Maggie to the crate. He then cut another small piece off and tied her wrists and ankles together. All Olivia could do was watch but she wished she could stop him.

"I don't want you going anywhere." Lewis said to Maggie when he was done. He then reached up and grabbed the tape and tore a piece off. He gently placed it over Maggie's mouth. "Don't want you screaming again," he said, "Now you stay here why me and Olivia go over there, we have some _stuff_ we need to do."

Olivia felt furious. She hated that Lewis was doing any of this to Maggie. She watched him stand up and walk over to her. She couldn't help but show her hatred and disgust for him in her eyes. Lewis clearly saw this. "Something you wanna say, Olivia?" he asked her.

Olivia nodded her head so Lewis reached up and mercilessly tore the tape off her mouth, re-aggravating the cut on her lip he had made earlier from ripping the tape off. "You sick son-uva-bitch. She's a child and you have her tied up like some wild beast!"

"I don't wanna have to be watching her while I'm busy with you." Lewis told her as he began untying the knot in the rope that secured Olivia up in the air by the hook.

"Doing what?" Olivia dared to ask.

"You'll see." Lewis said before he let go of the rope that had hoisted her up in the air.

Olivia came crashing through the air and could do nothing to stop herself from crashing to the floor. She landed awkwardly on her side. For a moment the extreme pain she felt radiating from her ribs was too much for her to even be able to breathe. When finally she could she didn't doubt that she had cracked ribs, the pain was truly excruciating. Her knee also seemed to have taken a beating as it burnt and throbbed, the pain from that was as sickening as the pain from her ribs.

"Oops," Lewis said as he pulled her up from the floor by her sweater. "Guess I shouldn't have just let go of the rope. You remember how clumsy I can be right, Olivia?"

He had her upright and Olivia tried to put her weight on her feet as best as she could with her ankles tied, but the pain that shot out from her knee had her yelping in pain and almost on her ass but Lewis kept hold of her, his tight grip around her body causing her cracked ribs even more pain.

"If you want me to hold you baby just ask." Lewis mocked.

Olivia scoffed and replied, "I wanna chop your god-damn hands off every time you touch me you freak!" she growled at him.

"I love it when you talk dirty!" Lewis said as he pressed his face into the side of hers and placed a hard kiss on her cheek. "Not much further!" he told her as he took her towards the mattress.

Upon realising this was their headed destination Olivia tried to pull away from him but Lewis just swung her round and shoved her forward so she went falling down onto the mattress. This caused her ribs even more pain. She could easily have cried at the pain but she didn't, she wouldn't let Lewis see her tears and get the satisfaction from them.

She felt the toe of his shoe tuck under her front and flip her over onto her back. He then reached down and grabbed the rope around her ankles and pulled her round so she was lying the full length of the mattress before letting her ankles drop back down. The mattress was more uncomfortable than it looked and the broken springs that had pierced through the material stuck into her back.

A moment later Lewis fell down to his knees on the mattress with her. He landed so that he was straddling her. "Oh yeah this feels good." he said as he moved his crotch against her.

"Get off me!" she yelled at him.

"I will...when I'm done with you." he spat at her as he grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side.

He held it there as he pulled back the blanket on the floor and in doing so revealing to her the items that had been hiding beneath it. Olivia felt her heart stop for a moment before it began pounding in her chest. There were three bottles of vodka that instantly made her stomach turn, she had swore to never touch the stuff after last time. There was a large carving knife, the missing one from Maggie's mothers knife block. There were some tools; a wrench, a screwdriver and a hammer. There was also a small gas fueled camping cooker with a pan on top of it. There were various keys already lining the pan.

"Remember how much fun that was last time?" Lewis said as he pushed the keys about the pan. "I loved the way your flesh smelt when I held your front door key down against your breast. Just here..." Lewis said before he pulled her collar down slightly to reveal the scar he had left there when he had burnt her. He ran his fingers over the scar, loving the way it felt beneath his skin.

He smiled and then turned his attention back to the tools, still forcing Olivia to look at them too. He ran his fingers over them before picking up the wrench, "When I'm done screwing you, I'm gonna use this." he said as he turned her to face him again and held the wrench right in her face. "How do you think that will feel?" he asked.

Olivia could only glare at him. He put the wrench down and then picked up the hammer,

"Now this I picked because I couldn't find a bedpost, but I figured beating the shit out of you with this would have the same effect as a bedpost. _Eye for eye, tooth for a tooth_, Olivia." Lewis snarled.

She sighed heavily as he put the hammer down and picked up the screwdriver, letting the tip of it trace across her cheek. "This is what I'm gonna use to kill you," he told her as he moved the tip down across her chest and then stood it up against her flesh above her heart. "I'm gonna stab it right into your heart. You could say I'm gonna screw your heart...poetic I think...brutal when I do it. I bet that will hurt like hell but I am gonna enjoy watching you die. From the beginning of all of this you had to know I would win, I know you thought you had and that's why I had to get you back."

"If you wanna kill me you better do it soon because I'm not gonna make it easy for you." she growled at him.

"That's what I want, I like it when you fight me. I think you like it rough." he said as he put the screwdriver down and then picked up a bottle of vodka and opened it using his teeth. He spat the lid out at Olivia letting it bounce off her cheek. He grabbed her face and forced the bottle into her mouth. He let her mouth fill with vodka and then slapped his hand down over her mouth and pinched her nose until she had no choice but to swallow the vodka. She could do nothing to stop him from repeating this process three more times.

The vodka burnt her mouth and throat and made her want to throw up but she knew if she did Lewis would only force more down her throat so using every ounce of strength she had she kept it down but she couldn't help but cough as the burning sensation seemed to worsen. The coughing hurt her ribs and the pain showed on her face.

"My poor Olivia." he said as he roughly stroked her face, "I bet you wish you'd just shot me now that day in the beach house, you could have saved yourself and Maggie from all of this."

Olivia nodded, "I wish I had shot you. But I have to admit seeing that scar of your face does give me great pleasure." she spat at him, trying to sound more confident and less terrified than she actually felt right now.

Lewis scoffed and then swapped the hammer for the knife. "That, Olivia, is what this is for." Lewis told her as he picked up the knife, "I'm gonna mark up your pretty face, just like mine, that way you'll be left looking just like me for the rest of time."

Olivia couldn't pull her eyes away from the knife in his hand not until he finally spoke, "Let's get started shall we... Remember, no screaming, if you do I'll do whatever I was doing to you to little Maggie.." Lewis warned her before he pressed the knife down against the top swell of her breast and then slowly dragged the blade to the side, slicing open her flesh with ease.

It took every ounce of strength she had not to cry out in pain. She had no idea how she would be able to keep it up as his torture got worse and she knew it would. For Maggie's sake she had to stay strong but from experience she knew Lewis was determined and she didn't doubt some part of him wanted her to scream just so he had the excuse to cause her more pain and so he could hurt Maggie too.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Olivia had returned to the precinct feeling much clearer headed after her session with Lindstrom. She was met by Amaro and a much needed cup of coffee. "Thanks." she said to him as he took her coat from her. _

_"You're welcome. You okay?" he asked her. _

_"Yeah I just needed to talk some things out with my therapist."_

_"Liv, look, I might not be a therapist but I am happy to listen if you ever wanna talk. I mean, you put me up on your couch so I owe you." he said with a smile. _

_Olivia smiled and said, "You might regret it if I take you up on that offer." _

_They both just laughed, that is until hurried footsteps and a hysterical cry filled the bullpen. "Olivia! Olivia!" a woman shrieked. _

_"Sandra?" Olivia said turning to face her old neighbour. She was in no way prepared for the hard slap that Sandra delivered across her face. The force spun her whole body and her coffee flew out of her hand. She would have spun right round if it wasn't for Amaro who caught her as she crashed into him, spilling his coffee from his hands._

_"You bitch!" Sandra screamed at Olivia. "That man has my daughter and it's all because of you!" _

_"I don't understand..." Olivia began to say. _

_This time Sandra slammed her fists against Olivia's chest. Amaro was quick to pull her back so she wasn't hurt but Sandra had held something in her hands which she had let go when she hit Olivia. Olivia watched it land on the floor by her feet before she reached down and picked it up. _

_"You let this happen!" Sandra screamed as an older woman held her back. This was also the only thing keeping Sandra standing, "He wanted you not her!" _

_"What's going on?" Fin said as he and Rollins walked in, having heard Sandra shouting the moment the elevator doors had opened. _

_Olivia felt like she couldn't breathe as she read the letter in her hands. "Liv what is it?" Fin asked as he took the letter from her hands. "Son-uva-bitch!" he said a moment later after having read it. _

_Rollins took it next and read it out loud, __**"Olivia, I've never stopped thinking about you and now I'm free you're all I want. I couldn't find you but I did find Maggie. She's sweet but she's not you. If you ever want her to see her family again you'll do just as I say. See you soon sunshine. William Lewis."**_

_"I watched him on the news I read about him in all the papers, Olivia, the things he's done and now he has my baby girl!" Sandra wept._

_"He doesn't want her, he want's me." Olivia reminded her, "He won't hurt her, he just wants to use her as bait so he can get me."_

_"Well he can't have you, we'll get Maggie back but we keep you safe at the same time." Amaro said. _

_"I second that." Fin said. _

_"I'm in on that too and this time can we please shoot this ass hole!" Rollins said. _

_"Olivia, I'm begging you, please get our Maggie back to me safe." Eva, Maggie's grandmother ,said._

_Olivia just nodded and said, "I will." Truth was at this point she couldn't be so sure. Lewis was evil and she couldn't guarantee he hadn't already killed Maggie. She could only pray he hadn't._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia kept reminding herself Maggie was okay, she was safe. She kept repeating those words, _Maggie is okay, she is safe_ over and over in her head. It was keeping her distracted, keeping her from screaming in pain, and her not screaming was keeping Maggie okay, keeping her safe.

"God, do you smell that?" Lewis said cheerily as he continued to press the red hot key down on Olivia's stomach. She wanted to scream at him _'of course I smell it you idiot'_ but she held her tongue. "I said do you smell it?!" he growled at her, pressing the key down harder.

"Yes!" she spat at him, her concentration gone so the pain hit her like a brick wall. "Please stop!" she begged.

To her utter surprise Lewis pulled the key away and tossed it back into the pan. It didn't mean the pain was gone any. "I gotta say Olivia you are one tough cookie. Maybe we should take this to the next level, what'do you say?" he said as he trailed his fingers down to her belt.

"No..." Olivia muttered as he unclipped her belt and moved to the buttons of her jeans, unbuttoning them slowly.

She turned to the side to face Maggie who was watching everything Lewis was doing to her. Olivia could see tears in the girls beautiful big eyes. She knew what Lewis was about to do to her no child should ever have to witness.

She turned to face Lewis in time to see him unbuttoning his own jeans. "Wait, please wait!"

"Why?" Lewis growled through gritted teeth, clearly he wasn't happy about the interruption.

"Maggie doesn't need to see this. She's just a child...no child should have to see what you're about to do to me."

"I saw it...didn't effect me."

Olivia wanted to laugh in his face, ask him was he completely fucking delusional but she didn't, "Please. I'll do whatever you want me to do just take her somewhere else, don't make her see this."

Lewis laughed and then leant right over her so his face was right by hers as he said, "Olivia, you're going to do whatever I want you to do regardless and Maggie isn't going anywhere. She doesn't wanna see this, then tell her to close her god-damn eyes."

**TBC**

**Major cliffhanger, can't help it though...will Olivia be raped? **

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all those reading and reviewing I truly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia squirmed beneath Lewis as he placed rough kisses all over her face, her neck, and her chest,every now and then nipping her skin. His hands roamed everywhere grabbing and pulling at her like she was some sort of toy. She was desperately trying to think of something she could do to stop this. She glanced to the side and saw Maggie had her head buried into her knees something she was glad about as it meant she wasn't having to see what Lewis was doing, that didn't mean she couldn't hear his moans and groans as he groped her.

Olivia suddenly couldn't help but cry out in pain as Lewis bit her so hard she felt his teeth pierce her skin. She hated herself for letting the scream burst from her throat but she truly couldn't help it. Lewis suddenly sat upright again and looked down at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Olivia, what did I tell you about screaming?" he said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"Not yet your not...but you know what this means. I told you if you screamed that I'd hurt Maggie."

Olivia turned to face Maggie who upon hearing Olivia's scream and knowing what it would mean was now staring at Olivia her eyes wide with terror. "Leave her alone." she spat at Lewis.

"I told you the rules." Lewis said matter-of-factly and in a tone that said '_you brought this on yourself_'.

"What's the matter, Lewis, you have to hurt a little girl to put you in the mood to deal with a woman...?" Olivia knew baiting him on was not the smartest move but if it meant he would leave Maggie alone it was worth it.

"I'm in the mood, Olivia." he told her before he rubbed his crotch against her, pressing his hard cock against her. "See."

Even through clothes the feel of him made her feel sick. "Then prove it..." she said, the words tasting vile in her mouth. She had to keep reminding herself she was doing this to stop him from hurting Maggie.

She flinched as Lewis' hands came towards her face but he let his palms fall flat against the mattress either side of her face as he leant over her, his face right in hers. "I know what you're doing..." he said to her.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You're trying to trick me. Use some psychological shit to distract me from keeping my word to you when I said what I would do if you screamed."

"No,"

"Don't lie Olivia, you already did so much of that in court."

"I'm not..." she said quickly.

"You are. Now we both know that you're no psychologist...no therapist." he said, Olivia instantly knew where he was taking this. "Speaking of therapists, how's yours doing? I bet by now he's pretty cold."

"Screw you!" Olivia yelled at him.

"You will, baby." he told her before he pushed himself up off her.

"Lewis please leave her, she's just a child!" Olivia cried as she tried to get up. She sure he was about to go hurt Maggie.

"RELAX!" he yelled at her as he slammed his boot into her ribs as hard as he could.

Olivia barely managed to hold in her screams of pain but thinking of Maggie she somehow managed it. Another hard kick to her back made her whimper in pain. "I just have to run down to the car, I'll just be a few minutes. Don't move!" he told her.

Olivia lay there waiting for the pain to pass, it seemed determined to make her feel as much as possible before it finally died off enough for her to be able to think straight again.

For a moment guilt washed over her as she thought about Lindstrom, thought about how a good and kind man who had helped her get through the most traumatic moment of her life had ended up finding himself in a situation with the Beast and had ultimately lost.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Olivia was stood in Sandra Davies apartment and trying her best not to glance out through the open door and at the door to the apartment she had lived in for so long. She had found anything to distract herself from looking at the door but suddenly she found herself alone and her eyes slowly wandered until they fell upon the door. The moment she did her breath caught in her throat and her mind was bombarded with images of what had taken place in there. It was like a reel of images playing in fast-forward and she couldn't stop them. _

_She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She instantly calmed when she saw it was just Amaro. "You okay?" he asked. _

_Olivia just nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah. What have you found?" _

_"There's barely anything around the apartment to show Lewis was here. Either he took paper from the pile Maggie had over on the to colour on or he got Maggie to bring him some to him here in the kitchen. CSU reckon her wrote the letter in here because they found his fingerprints on the worktop but nowhere else."_

_Olivia glanced around the kitchen at the stove, she noticed the lack of signs of his usual torture, a pan with heated objects. Amaro saw her looking and said, "Liv he didn't hurt Maggie here."_

_"What if he's hurting her somewhere else?" she said as she turned to face him, tears burning her eyes._

_"You can't think like that, Liv."_

_"I know Lewis, better than anyone, he has to be hurting someone and if Maggie is the only one he has then he won't be able to stop himself from hurting her."_

_Amaro could only look at her, he couldn't think of anything to say because as Olivia had said she knew Lewis better than anyone. Olivia just offered him back a look that said she appreciated his attempts to make her feel better but that they hadn't worked. _

_She looked away just a moment later as her phone began to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and was a little surprised to see caller ID told her Lindstrom was phoning her. She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear. "Hi, is everything okay?" she said. _

_"That's a very personal way to greet your therapist." William Lewis replied. _

_Olivia felt nausea wash over her like a tidal wave. She pulled her phone away from her ear to check she had seen caller ID right. Her heart grew heavy to realise she had. "Where is he?" she asked Lewis. _

_"He's here."_

_"Is he okay?" _

_"You're very concerned for him. I can see the two of you are close. I saw that the two of you are close."_

_"Have you hurt him!" Olivia yelled. _

_"Whoa whoa, Olivia, sounds like your having some issues with this, maybe you should come talk to Lindstrom about it. He might be able to help you. See you soon beautiful. Real soon I hope, I can't wait to pick up where we left off."_

_"You mean the part where I was crushing your skull with a bedpost..."_

_Lewis laughed and replied, "You bet, but this time it will be that beautiful face of yours taking the blows." _

_Olivia tried to ignore him and asked, "Is Maggie okay?"_

_"She might be, there is a way you can find out, but we'll talk about that when you're alone."_

_Olivia suddenly spun around, sure at any moment she would come face to face with Lewis but then she realised she was being stupid, he wasn't in the room with her. She ran to the window and began scanning the building opposite, sure she would see Lewis glaring back at her but she saw nothing. _

_"Where are you?" she growled at him._

_"You want me, Olivia, come and get me!" he said before he hung up._

_For a moment Olivia felt like her pounding heart was going to burst right through her chest. She was sure she was going to throw up and she could feel it rising in her throat but then thinking only of Lindstrom she pushed herself away from the window and raced to the door. _

_She hadn't heard any of what Amaro had said to her, hadn't heard him asking her if she was okay, asking what was wrong, not until she stepped by him and heard him ask, "Olivia, where are you going?"_

_"I have to check on Linsdstrom, Lewis was or is there."_

**~0~0~**

_The journey to Lindstrom's office seemed to have taken forever but finally they pulled up outside his office, just seconds later so did Fin and Rollins. Amaro tried to fill them in as they all raced to try and beat Olivia into Lindstrom's office but not one of them caught up to her. _

_Olivia had raced right through the unlocked door of Lindstrom's town house. "Dr Lindstrom!" she yelled as she raced through to a room that she had always found so comforting. _

_She ran straight into the room, but froze the moment her eyes fell upon Dr Lindstrom who was very clearly dead. "No!" she cried as the others joined her. _

_She doubled over as she began to sob as pure guilt consumed her. Fin walked up to her and pulled her into him, letting her fists hold desperately onto his shirt as she buried her face into his chest and cried. _

_Rollins and Amaro walked over to Lindstrom who was dressed in just a white vest, his black boxers and his black socks. They wanted to untie his mutilated body from the chair it was bound to but they couldn't because they knew CSU needed to collect evidence to use it against Lewis. They had to see this tragedy as another nail in Lewis' coffin because this time they were putting him in the ground. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia had to stop thinking about Lindstrom, she had to force the images of his body beaten, broken, burnt and cut out of her head. She turned to face Maggie who was sat with her head against her knees.

She saw the knife, choosing to ignore her blood that stained the blade, and grabbed it awkwardly as her hands remained tied in front of her. She used it to cut the binds around her ankles and despite knowing it would be painful she pushed herself up to her feet.

She couldn't help but whimper in pain but she had to force it to the back of her mind and focus on what seemed like an impossible task...getting Maggie out. She made her way over to Maggie as quickly as she could and crouched down in front of her, her whimper of pain making Maggie look up. Her terrified eyes shot around the room looking for Lewis.

"He's gone sweetheart, but we don't have long." Olivia told her as she awkwardly began cutting at the tape around Maggie's wrists, freeing her hands, next she began cutting at the rope, "Maggie start pulling the tape off your ankles."

Maggie did as she was told and after a few minutes she was free. She shot to her feet and turned to help Olivia back to her feet, seeing she was struggling.

"Can you cut this off my wrists please sweetheart?" Olivia aked her passing her the knife.

Maggie nodded and took the knife and began cutting Olivia's wrists free. Olivia sighed with relief the moment she could drop her arms down by her sides. The relief was overwhelming but it didn't come without pain. Her wrists had suffered serious rope burns and the cold air bit at them, making them sting and throb.

Again she had to ignore her pain, getting Maggie out was all that mattered. She began looking around the room, trying to work out how she would get Maggie out. Suddenly she heard a metal door slam. Maggie threw her arms around her waist and held Olivia tightly as she began to sob.

Olivia took her hand and peeled her off her and moved towards a door she had spotted in the corner of the room earlier. She tried to push it open but it seemed jammed. She heard another door slam and knew Lewis was coming back. She began barging the door with her side, biting her lip to stop her from crying out in sheer agony as she bashed her cracked ribs. She slammed into it again as hard as she could and the door swung open.

She was relieved but only until she saw it was a long climb down three stories on one very rickety looking ladder, luckily the ladder was encased in a sort of metal framed tunnel, clearly a safety aspect for workers. Olivia turned to Maggie and gripped her shoulders as she explained, "Maggie, I need you to climb down this ladder as quick as you can but you have got to be careful you have to hold on very tight do understand me?"

"No I can't, it's too high." Maggie said sounding terrified.

"I know its high sweetie but you have to go now!" Olivia said firmly as she helped Maggie climb out onto the ladder.

"Are you coming too?" Maggie asked.

"I'll catch up with you but you have to go NOW and no matter what do not come back just run until you find someone. You need to get to the Manhattan SVU , that's where your Mommy is, and where we are. GO!" Olivia told her.

Maggie began to climb down, for a second Olivia watched praying she would make it down safe. After a moment she pulled the door closed and limped across the room away from it not wanting to give Lewis a clue as to where Maggie had gone.

She had let Maggie drop the knife after she had cut her wrists free but she knew if she stood any chance at beating Lewis she had to get it back. She was almost by it when Lewis came up the stairs. She saw his eyes lock on her, saw the anger that flashed over them. She saw him quickly scan the room instantly seeing that Maggie was nowhere to be seen.

"What do we have here?" he growled through gritted teeth.

Olivia suddenly noticed what was in his hands, "Is that my file from Lindstrom's office?"

"The late Dr Lindstrom?"

"IS THAT MY FILE?" she yelled at him.

"Yes." he told her simply and I have to say I liked reading it. I'll tell you what my favourite part is later, he's a clue though it involves your mother."

Olivia scoffed and turned to face away from him, hating that he knew what she had told Lindstrom about her and her mother. She quickly turned to face him again as she heard him begin to walk towards her. She dashed towards the knife as quick as her body would allow. She bent down to grab it but her fingers hadn't locked around the handle when she felt Lewis barge into her.

She fell down hard, aggravating the damage to her knee and ribs. It was harder for her not to cry out in pain now but she somehow managed not to. She quickly tried to push herself up, feeling too vulnerable down on the floor. She didn't have to put in much effort as Lewis reached down, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up to her feet, he dragged her by her hair over to the crate and threw her against it.

"Where the hell is she Olivia?" he growled at her as he took a step back and pulled a gun out of his belt which he pointed at her, "I mean it Olivia, either tell me now or I will put a bullet in you."

"Then go ahead Lewis because I'm not telling you. Leave her out of this she's just an innocent kid."

"No one is innocent." he spat at her.

"I'm not telling you where she is!" Olivia said to him.

"Hows about this, you can tell me where she is or you and I can finally get to know each other properly. All our time together and we never did get the chance."

Olivia's heart pounded as she realised just what he was saying, either she told him where Maggie was or she would be raped. She hated the though of Lewis inside her, she hated that he was making her choose to be raped if she wanted to protect Maggie.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him as he slowly moved closer to her. She took a deep breath, swallowed into a dry throat, opened her eyes to look into his and said, "I'm not telling you where she is."

Lewis glared down at her as he let her rethink her choice. "I'm not gonna make it easy for you." he warned her, "I don't do gentle."

His words made her feel sick but once more she swallowed into a dry throat and then she said, "Maggie got away... I win Lewis. Do what you want."

Lewis smiled at her and said, "Have it your way."

For a moment when he reached out and stroked her cheek she froze, her pounding heart seemed to deafen her, however the moment realization hit her adrenaline began pumping and a voice in her head screamed _fight..._so she did.

She swung her arm out and hit Lewis in the face. He wasn't expecting the blow and so it hit him hard and caused him to stumble to the side. She wasted no time throwing another punch, thinking of the self-defense classes she had took after Lewis had first abducted her. Her fist hit him in the face again, a lower punch met him in the stomach and she wished she could support her weight on one leg to kick him with the other but that would be a bad move.

She moved to punch him in the face again but Lewis was quicker and his fist slammed into her face first. It was her eye that seemed to take most of the blow and it caused her to feel nothing but white blinding pain. Before she could recover from the blow Lewis grabbed her by her hair and rammed his body against hers and slammed her into the wooden crate again.

She had to cry out at in pain as her ribs took another blow. Lewis slammed her face down against the wooden crate. The pain from her ribs was still consuming her so she barely realised Lewis was tying her hands behind her back until it was too late.

Lewis pulled her upright so their bodies where pressed against each other. He held the ties on her wrists and moved his other hand up over her front and then grabbed her face turning it into his so he could snake his tongue up her cheek. She couldn't stop the disgusted groan that escaped her throat.

Lewis just laughed, he loved the sound because it told him she didn't want what he had to offer and he planned on making her suffer everything he had thought about doing to her. Everyday in prison he had thought of some new way he would make her suffer and right now excitement was confusing him, he didn't know where to start.

He turned her face more until he could place his lips on hers and he kissed her hard. He could feel himself growing more and more uncomfortable in his trousers as he became more restricted as his erection grew. He decided he just had to have her now and then afterwards he would start all the other things he had planned, but right now he had to take her.

Olivia refused to cry, despite the fact he was kissing her so hard she could feel her lips bruising and despite the fact she could feel his hard cock pressing against her. She had chose this fate, chose it to save Maggie and no matter how soul destroying or how painful she knew it would be she wasn't about to change her mind and tell him she had let Maggie go. She knew Maggie couldn't have gotten far yet.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise he had pushed her to the floor until she felt him fall down on top of her. Her face was pressed into the floor as he rubbed himself against her. After a moment he stopped and she felt him lift his weight off her, she tried to squirm away but just a second later she felt him flip her over onto her back so she was now staring up at him as he moved to straddle her.

She saw the knife in his hand, realising he must have just grabbed it. She thought about staying something, begging for her life perhaps but deep down she knew he wasn't about to kill her anytime soon, he wanted her to suffer first.

"I think you're a little overdressed right now baby." he said to her before he pushed her sweater up under her chin so that it left her chest exposed.

Lewis fell down flat on top of her, his weight crushing her making it hard for her to breathe.

"No!" she whimpered as she felt his hand reach down between their bodies and slip into her trousers. She groaned in disgust as she felt him push two fingers into her. Anger was boiling inside her and although it was making her want to fight and making her struggle realization was hitting her hard too. It was telling her that this was happening and she was unable to stop it.

She felt a moment of relief as Lewis pulled his fingers out of her but it was soon gone as he tugged her trousers and panties down. "Get off me!" she screamed at him.

Lewis silenced her protests by slamming his mouth over her shoving his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her hard. Her screams continued to be muffled as Lewis pushed his own trousers and boxers down.

Unable to stop him, and with his mouth covering hers being unable to scream, tears of frustration started to spill from her eyes. She needed the assault on her body to end but she knew it had barely begun.

Lewis pulled his mouth from hers as he forced himself inside her. Olivia couldn't help but gasp at the painful way his body filled hers. Each thrust grew harder and deeper, she felt like he was trying to tear her in half.

She couldn't stop her tears as he continued his brutal attack. As Lewis moved closer to reaching his climax he began pounding harder and faster into her. Olivia didn't want to look at him, she didn't need to see the pleasure on his face...Lewis had other thoughts however. "Look at me!" he growled at her.

"No!" she yelled at him, her voice full of anger.

Lewis grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him as he moved closer and closer to his climax. "My god if I had known you would be this good I wouldn't have made it an hour with you in your apartment before fucking you during our first time together."

His words made her skin want to crawl off her body. "Go to hell!" she spat at him, her words barely making it out of her mouth because of the pain her body was in. It felt like it would never go away.

However it soon began to as Lewis suddenly gripped her throat with just one hand, squeezing it hard. Olivia struggled beneath him but this only seemed to pleasure him more and the blackness that consumed her as her need to be able to breathe in reached its limit didn't come quickly enough for her not to feel Lewis reach his climax, spilling his seed into her.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. I can't wait to hear what you all think so please review. **

**I don't get to see the new episode until tomorrow night so no spoilers please! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all you fantastic readers and reviewers. **

**The latest episode was awesome, will be interesting to see where it goes. I plan on showing after events of Olivia's and Lewis' encounter so this story still has a long way to go yet. **

**Fingers crossed SVU gets renewed, the network needs this show.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 4**

At some point during her being unconscious Lewis had carried Olivia over to the mattress. Once she had regained consciousness he had cut her sweater off her leaving the white tank top she had on beneath it in one piece but he had pushed it right up again over her chest. He had took great pleasure out of seeing the humiliation on her face when he had cut her black bra off her leaving her breasts completely exposed to him. He had fondled them, until he was fully satisfied he had memorized them, before he had pushed her trousers and panties right down over her ankles.

"Stunning. Every bit of you." he had told her before he had completely removed his own shirt, trousers and boxer shorts and ruthlessly forced himself inside her again.

The merciless attack had seemed to go on forever and although Olivia had tried to stop him, tried to fight him off, she had stood no real chance against him due to the fact her arms were tied behind her back. After a while she had come to realise that there was less pain when she stopped fighting against him...she had also quickly realised that this was when he had become bored of raping her. _It was like he was only turned on when she was struggling against him._

For a reason unknown to her when Lewis was done with his assault he had pulled her shirt down covering the bite marks he had left behind on her breasts and the finger print bruises on her hips from where he had gripped her so he could thrust harder into her. He had pulled her trousers and panties up too, covering the bruises that lay over her thighs and legs like a map of how Lewis had grabbed and pulled at her. Hiding the blood that stained her inner thighs.

After dressing her again he had poured more vodka into her mouth forcing her to swallow it before walking away from her taking big swigs from the bottle himself. A drunk Lewis was not what she wanted but she wasn't about to stop him and she'd rather he was pouring it down his own throat than hers. She couldn't understand how he could drink it the way he did, each mouthful knocked her sick to her stomach.

She had for the briefest of moments actually thought about asking for more, she figured being drunk would dull her senses. _It had worked so well for her in recent months_. She wanted to dull her senses enough now to stop her from feeling the throbbing pain between her legs. The slightest of movements sent stabbing pains pumping through her body, pains that were like evil little reminders of what Lewis had put her through.

She now lay silently staring up at the ceiling that was in no way interesting at all. Just like the four walls around her it showed signs of neglect, some parts of it she thought looked weak, she hoped they would fall through and land on Lewis.

Lewis had lit up a cigarette and was sat up on one of the crates, the vodka bottle sat beside him, this Olivia could see from her peripheral vision. "Lindstrom sure does like keeping detailed notes about your sessions." Lewis said making her turn her gaze away from the ceiling and over to him. "I'm quite flattered that you've been thinking about me so much. Dreaming of me at night when your cop boyfriend was lay beside you in the bed you share, tut tut, you dirty girl!" he mocked, "Were your dreams of us as dark as mine?" Lewis laughed before he went on to read more, "Seeing me everywhere...I was always on your mind huh?"

"Stop flattering yourself, Lewis. You're like a bad smell that I can't get rid of, that's all."

"Don't be like that lover." he smirked. She hated that he was using the word lover to describe them and he knew it. What he had done to her had been far from loving.

"This part about your mother makes me wonder if he wrote what you said word for word. _"My mother was raped, nine months later I came along."_ He writes here that you say that like that's the way its always been said to you. Is that true, Olivia? Did your mother like to remind you of the only reason why you existed?"

Olivia just turned to look at the ceiling again. She hated that Lewis was reading her files, finding out such private details about her life. "Don't wanna talk about it, huh?" Lewis asked knowingly with a mocking smirk.

"I gotta say I applaud your daddy because if it wasn't for him then you and I wouldn't be getting to spend this time together now. We wouldn't have got to share those moments just then." he said looking at her with the same mocking smirk. "Tell me something, Olivia, do you feel like your mother now I've raped you?" Lewis asked as he jumped down off the crate and began walking over to her.

He crouched down beside her and she didn't even attempt to move away from him. She wanted to spare herself the humiliation of failing such attempts to get up because right now her body just felt too numb to be able to move it.

"I bet you do," he said, "I bet you feel like you can truly relate to her now. Do you see why see treated you the way she did, why she despised you the way she did? You were a constant reminder of the worst moment of her life."

Olivia struggled to fight back tears, she didn't want to hear those words especially coming out of his mouth. She closed her eyes when Lewis slipped his hand under her top and lay it on her stomach. "Imagine if what we just did created a baby? Do you think if you lived long enough to give birth..._which you won't just so you know_...but do you think you would hate that baby as much as your mother hated you? It would be a constant reminder of me, of what I did to you."

Olivia somehow managed to roll to the side causing his hand to slip out of her top. She hadn't wanted to move but she needed to get his hand off her and her wrists were still tied behind her back so moving was the only option she had. Her tears really were threatening to fall now but she didn't want Lewis to see them if they came. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She kept her focus on the wall beside her, not wanting to face Lewis just in case rebel tears fell.

Somehow for a moment she was able to force her tears back but they soon threatened to fall again as Lewis held her in place and put his cigarette out on her shoulder.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Olivia was stood in the bullpen staring at a picture of Lewis that was up on the board. Underneath it was a row of his latest victims. Olivia allowed her eyes to quickly drift down to Lindstrom's picture before she turned to Lewis again. _

_She quickly glanced up at the TV screen above her that was playing the news. She saw Maggie Davies smiley face, listened as the news reporter desperately reminded people of what Maggie was wearing so they could be sure they were looking out for her; a pink t-shirt with yellow flowers on it, pale yellow cropped leggings, white pumps and a pink Hello Kitty cardigan. _

_It was only when Maggie's picture was gone from the screen that Olivia turned back to stare at the picture of Lewis. She only stopped staring at his picture when she heard Brian call out her name. She turned to watch him make his way over to her. He gently took hold of her face and studied her for a moment, checking she was okay, he had been so worried when she had rang him in tears having to leave a voicemail as he was unavailable. Her message had been left hours and hours ago but he had only just received it. _

_"Liv," he said as he let go of her face so he could wrap his arms around her. "Let me take you away. We'll get on a plane and go somewhere hot and far away and we'll stay there until this is all over, until Lewis is caught."_

_Olivia pulled out of his hug and took a step back. She smiled at him an replied, "That sounds tempting but I can't."_

_"Liv, we all know Lewis has you in his sights and that its just a matter of time until he gets his hands on you."_

_The thought of his hands on her made Olivia visibly shudder._

_Brian sighed and said, "Liv, I'm not saying this to frighten you I'm saying it because you need to know it."_

_"I know it, trust me, Brian." she snapped back at him. "Anyway, I have two new shadows following me everywhere I go." she said pointing to two large men who were sat at a table in the corner of the room, one looking around the other with his sight fixed on her. "Meet Webb and Jefferson. I can't even go to the toilet without them inspecting it first."_

_"It's for your best interest." he reminded her._

_"Its humiliating. I don't need babysitters I need Lewis back in prison." she said growing frustrated. _

_"They're protection, there's a difference."_

_"Not to me." she said as she moved across the room, growling in frustration when she heard her 'babysitters' get up to follow her. _

_"Liv, at least come to a hotel with me. Tucker wants me working out of town for a few days, but you can come. It could be perfect, we can order room service..." Brian began._

_"I'm not running and hiding from Lewis in some hotel room alone why you go out to work!" she yelled stopping and turning to face Brian. "Stop treating me like some victim!" _

_"Lewis made you a victim when he abducted you, or have you forgotten that, forgotten what he is capable of!"_

_"You know that I can't forget that." she said looking at him with anger in her eyes._

_"Yeah you're right because each time you wake up from a nightmare I'm the one holding you, Liv. I didn't protect you back then but I'm trying to now..." _

_"Get in line!" she growled at him before she stormed into her office, slamming the door shut behind her. She knew she shouldn't be angry by his concern but she was in no mood to talk to him about any of this._

_She sat down behind her desk and dropped her face into her hands. She felt exhausted and knew that if it wasn't for finding Maggie she would have happily stayed at home in bed, hiding under the duvet until Lewis was caught, despite just telling Brian she wouldn't hide from him._

_She brought herself out of her thoughts when her cell phone began to ring. It was an unknown number inviting her to face chat and she just knew it would be Lewis. She checked to see Webb and Jefferson weren't watching and then accepted the call. Her breath caught in her throat to see Lewis staring at her from her phones screen. _

_"Hi beautiful." he said with a beaming smile. _

_"Where's Maggie?" she asked him, that being the only conversation she was willing to have with him._

_"She's taking a nap." Lewis told her. "How've you been?" he asked._

_"Have you hurt her?" she snapped at him, still not about to have any other conversation with him. _

_"Like I hurt you...? No...but I will."_

_"Just let her go, Lewis." she begged his words worrying her sick._

_"I can't do that beautiful."_

_"JUST LET HER GO!" she yelled. "RUN, Lewis, you could be out of the country. Give Maggie back and I'll give you a head start, I swear!" she lied. _

_"Is that you lying again, Olivia? You're really getting bad for that." Lewis spat at her._

_Olivia shook her head then said, "Let her go!" It was obvious from her tone that she was begging him._

_"No. I'll let her go if you replace her though." he said his words taking her breath away._

_Olivia looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Webb had saw her talking on the phone. Without waiting for her invitation he walked straight in. _

_"Think about it Olivia." Lewis said before he hung up just as Webb pulled her phone out of her hand._

_"What did he say to you?" Webb growled at her having caught a glimpse of Lewis' face. _

_"Not much." Olivia told him, hating that he was treating her like some sort of naughty child caught misbehaving. _

_"You were told to tell us if he called you." Webb reminded her._

_"He called me." Olivia shot at him sarcastically._

_"I meant before you answer!" Webb yelled at her. "Did he threaten you? Did he give you any clue as to where he is? Did he tell you if he is coming for you?" Each question he yelled a little louder._

_"NO!" Olivia yelled back, "I asked him was Maggie okay, he told me she was sleeping. I asked him to let her go then you came in and he hung up."_

_Webb sighed heavily, "You're determined to make my job as difficult as you can." he growled at her. _

_"Feel free to leave at anytime." she spat back at him before she grabbed her coat. _

_"Where are you going now?" Webb asked, sounding bored of looking after her. _

_"Home." she told him as she grabbed her bag and walked out of her office. Webb could only follow. _

**~0~0~**

_It felt like an invasion to Olivia that Webb and Jefferson insisted on being in her apartment as Brian was now working away. As a result Olivia had spent hours in the bath, the one room she could stay alone in. Webb and Jefferson were occupying the couch, watching the game on TV and it actually seemed to be distracting them from her for once._

_She never wanted to get out of the bath and remind them she was there. The hot water that enveloped her body was more than relaxing. The bubbles that covered her felt like a soothing blanket and the bottle of wine she had smuggled out of the fridge and into the bathroom was helping put her focus on anything but Lewis. _

_She took another swig from the glass, letting the candle light around her make her feel sleepy. She was truly exhausted and there was a voice telling her to get out of the bath because it wasn't safe with her being so on the edge of sleep. _

_Reluctantly she climbed out of the bath. She was tired and clumsy and her foot slipped beneath her in the tub. The only way she could save herself was by grabbing the side of the tub. Her hand knocked her glass to the floor where it smashed loudly on the tiled floor. _

_"No!" she screamed in frustration. _

_She had just grabbed her towel when the bathroom door swung open, almost coming right off its hinges. Olivia held her towel up in an attempt to cover herself from Webb and Jefferson who ran in guns drawn. _

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Olivia yelled at them as she tried to cover her whole body with the towel as they inspected every inch of the bathroom._

_"We heard a noise, heard you scream!" Jefferson said. _

_"I spilled my goddamn wine!" she told them pointing to the shattered glass and spilled wine. _

_"Where did you get wine?" Webb asked as he put his gun away. _

_"From the fridge, I would have thought you'd have seen it when you checked the fridge for Lewis...oh wait, you're not quite that specific when you do your checks are you?" she spat at him. _

_"Come on Chris," Jefferson said to Webb as he put his gun away and stepped back out of the bathroom. _

_Webb kept his eyes fixed on Olivia's for a moment, ignoring Jefferson, "Webb! What you wanna help her get changed? Leave her alone!" Jefferson snapped at him. _

_"You know you might hate having us around but you won't feel that way when Lewis comes here looking for you so he can finish what he started and we're the ones saving your ass!" Webb spat at her before he walked out leaving her standing there feeling suddenly very humiliated and weak._

_Jefferson offered her a friendly smile. She smiled back at him then crouched down and began to pick up the pieces of broken glass. She was about to grab a shard when Jefferson grabbed it first. "Why don't you go get some sleep, Sergeant. I can clean this up for you."_

_Olivia smiled at him and said "Thank you and call me Olivia." She then pushed herself up to her feet. _

_"Only if you call me Rick." he replied. _

_Olivia smiled at him again and nodded. "Goodnight, Rick." she said, deciding having him around might not be soo bad._

_"Goodnight, Olivia. If you need anything just shout." he said as he continued cleaning up the broken glass and spilled wine._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Lewis had tied Olivia's wrists in front of her and once more had her hanging by the metal hook. _'Don't want you going anywhere on me beautiful'_ he had told her before he had left. He had taken a bottle of vodka and had gone looking for Maggie. Olivia could only prey that she had gotten far enough away why Lewis had been distracted raping her.

He had been gone a while, the whole time Olivia had been pulling against the hook trying to work free the rope that hoisted her up like this. Eventually she had to begin to realise she wasn't going anywhere. However giving up meant her mind wasn't focusing on her escape and it was left to think about the hell she had already gone through, it meant the pain she was in came flooding back to her. The throbbing pain between her legs was almost enough to make her want to break down and cry. She was alone so now would be the best time to do it...but she wouldn't let herself because she knew if she couldn't escape and she let what had happened so far break her that she stood no chance of surviving whatever else came next.

Next came quicker than she had thought when she heard Lewis call out "Honey I'm home!"

Olivia sighed and then watched him walk over to her, she noticed he had some brown bags with him but she didn't want to think about what might be in them. She had first hand experience of the things Lewis liked to pull out of shopping bags; rope, duct-tap, a blow torch.

"Miss me?" Lewis asked as he put the bag down on a wooden crate and began rummaging through it. Olivia watched with knots in her stomach as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He slowly took out a cigarette and then lit it up the whole time his eyes fixed on Olivia.

Lewis took in one first deep drag and then walked closer to Olivia. "You look tired, lover." he said, noticing the way she grimaced when he called her lover. "What's the matter, you don't think that's what we are now?"

Olivia could only shake her head. If there was no tape over her mouth she would have spat right in Lewis' face "No?" Lewis asked in false disbelief, "Then maybe we should go again, see if you feel a connection after that." he said as he began roughly unbuckling her belt and trousers again.

He pushed her shirt up so he could kiss her stomach. He loved how soft her flesh was, loved the colour of it, like silky caramel. _It was perfect. _That didn't stop him from marking it in whatever painful way he could think of. He was about to put out his cigarette on her, and Olivia had braced herself for the pain that would come with it, when they both heard a noise.

The sound made them both look up as it had been a clattering above them. Olivia wondered if Maggie had gotten help, wondered if this was them rescuing her. "Help!" she tried to scream through the tape covering her mouth.

The sound was muffled and no one at the other end of the room would have heard her so someone in a different room stood no chance but that didn't stop Lewis from punching her hard in the stomach. He then pulled his gun out from the back waistband of his trousers. He loaded it ready and placed it against the tape covering Olivia's mouth. "Make a sound and you will regret it!" he growled at her. "I'll do you cold!" he told her. She had heard them words from him before but they still knocked her sick like they had the first time he had threatened her with them.

A moment later he pulled the gun away and began moving towards a step staircase that was tucked way in the far corner of the room. Olivia wished she had someway of warning whoever was up there that Lewis was coming but she didn't she could only watch as he began making his way up the staircase.

When he was out of sight she began ferociously tugging against the hook more than desperate to free herself now. She was trying to get free with every ounce of strength she had ignoring all and every bit of pain her efforts caused her...

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a gunshot. It was a terrifying sound because she had no way of knowing the outcome of the shot. Was help here? Had they shot Lewis? Or had Lewis shot them?

She got her answer a moment later when Lewis returned. Her heart felt like it had jumped up into her throat, threatening to choke her, when she saw what was in his hand.

Seeing it brought the words of the news report informing people of what Maggie was wearing flooding back to her..._pink t-shirt with yellow flowers on it, pale yellow cropped leggings, white pumps and a pink Hello Kitty cardigan. _

"We got us a little rat problem, Olivia. Ya' know next time you try to hide a fellow hostage, warn them to keep fucking quiet." Lewis said before he threw a blood stained pink hello kitty cardigan at her.

Knowing that the cardigan belonged to Maggie made Olivia burst into tears. She had no idea why Maggie was in whatever room sat above but Olivia felt like it was because of her...Maggie's death was because of her...

**TBC**

**Sorry for another cliffhanger. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to everyone reading. I wish they would hurry up and play the next episode. I can't wait to see how things go for poor Olivia. Spoilers are looking good. **

**I was hoping to get this chapter up a little earlier but it's taking me a while to type things up as the L button on my laptop isn't working properly so I have to keep spell checking and hitting the L button a dozen or more times before it actually works. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

For a moment Olivia couldn't tear her eyes away from the bloodied cardigan that had landed on the floor by her feet. The anger and guilt that was surging through her body was making it hard to focus on anything but how much she hated Lewis. She wanted him dead! She wanted to be the one to kill him! If only she had killed him when she had the chance she knew she wouldn't even be in this mess. She knew Maggie would still be alive if she had just had the balls to shoot him when she had her gun in her hands pointed at his head, or if she had just swung the bedpost a few more times.

Her eyes remained locked on the cardigan even as Lewis brought her down off the hook. Her arms dropped down heavily, sore from how they had been kept up in the air above her as she had dangled from the hook.

However, the moment she realised she was standing on her feet her anger took over. She shoved herself against Lewis, making him stumble back away from her. Thinking about little Maggie and now not caring what happened to herself she threw her arms out, despite how heavy and clumsy they felt, her wrists being tied together meant both her hands hit Lewis in the face.

He hadn't expected the blow and so was a little shocked by it. She wasted no time in using her elbow to hit him in the stomach making him double over in pain. She went to hit him again but Lewis moved quickly this time. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him before wrapping his other arm around her chest squeezing her so tight she was sure he was trying to crush her. Her arms were pinned down against her body so she could do nothing to try and pull his arms away.

She felt his hot sickening breath on her neck as he growled into her ear, "Once, Olivia! You only get to do that once! Next time you try something like that I'll break your fucking arms!"

Olivia struggled to squirm free from his grasp but it was useless. She growled in frustration, "I want you dead!" she spat at him as tears welled in her eyes.

"We both know you couldn't kill me even if I gave you the chance. You had the opportunity before and you blew it!"

"Why did you kill Maggie?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why the hell not." he replied, making her even angrier.

Again she tried to squirm out of his grasp but it did no good. Lewis just squeezed her tighter making her yelp in pain as her ribs crunched more. The pain had barely began to fade when he grabbed hold of her face and turned it so he could kiss her from where he stood behind her. His kiss was like it usually was painful and about inflicting as much humiliation on her as possible.

His kiss lingered as he used his body to push her forward, heading towards the stairs. He only pulled away from the kiss when Olivia almost fell up the first step. "Wait till you see whats up here. I think you'll love it." he said to her.

Olivia didn't want to see what was up there. She didn't want to see Maggie Davies' dead body. She tried to push back against Lewis so she didn't have to go up the stairs but he held her tighter around her waist causing her injured ribs excruciating pain and dragged her up the stairs.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Olivia was sat on her bed reading through Lewis' files and records. She had read them so many times she practically knew them word for word. She had changed into some sweat pants and a white tank top after her bath but that had been hours and hours ago. _

_She also had on an old woolen cardigan and she had to pull it tighter around her as a shudder ran down her spine as she thought about the things she had just read, the way Lewis worked, she hated to think he was doing any of those things to Maggie. Truth was she didn't really need to read about the things Lewis did because she had witnessed them first hand._

_She was brought out of her thoughts when her stomach began rumbling loudly. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten about eating...in fact she couldn't remember when she had last ate. Another painful growl from her stomach told her she had to get something to eat. _

_She turned to look at the alarm clock beside her bed, it was gone 2am. She didn't want to eat at this time but her stomach growled again, telling her she had to eat something now. She kicked the blankets she had over her legs off and climbed out of the bed. She checked her phone, which she had placed on silent so Webb wouldn't hear it if Lewis called again, but he hadn't called. She wished he would because she needed to know Maggie was okay. _

_She threw her phone back down on her bed and headed out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was pretty much empty except for a packet of sandwich meat that Brian had bought a few days ago. It was unopened and in date and so she decided she would just pick at that. She really didn't feel like eating anyway despite her stomach growling so loudly at her. _

_She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge too and then shut the door. She turned to look in the living room and saw Jefferson asleep on the couch, the TV playing quietly to itself. She had to wonder where Webb was but she got her answer as she passed the bathroom. The sounds coming from it, clearly from Webb, made her more than happy she hadn't tried the Chinese food he had ordered. It obviously hadn't agreed with his body and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her bathroom._

_"Light a match Webb." she muttered as she carried onto her bedroom, closing the door behind her. _

_She sat down on her bed and opened the sandwich meat. She ate a piece and began thinking that trying to get some seep was probably her best option. She swallowed the meat in her throat and took a long swig of water. It was then she suddenly heard her phone vibrating against the bed. She quickly grabbed it and couldn't help but feel a little worried to see that it was an unknown ringer calling her again. Still she answered it, knowing it would be Lewis. _

_She wanted to say hello first and show she wasn't intimidated but her mouth betrayed her and the words would just not come out. _

_"Thought you were ignoring me then, Olivia." Lewis said to her. She hated hearing her name come out of his mouth._

_"I thought about it." she spat back at him. _

_"Realise you like the sound of my voice too much?" he asked. _

_"More like I wanted to find out if Maggie was okay." she replied. _

_"Why don't you come find out?" he said to her. _

_Olivia glanced to the bedroom door, hoping that Webb or Jefferson weren't listening in. She thought about her answer before she gave it to Lewis. She wondered if she was ready to face him again yet, but she knew for Maggie's sake she had to whether she was ready or not. _

_"Where are you?" she asked him._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia was still struggling against Lewis as he dragged her up the last few steps. He shoved her straight through the open door of the room at the top of the stairs. Olivia stumbled forward and would have landed on her face if it wasn't for the heavy leather chair that broke her fall.

There was an old wooden desk in front of the leather chair and an even bigger leather chair in front of that. The wall behind the desk was covered in old filing cabinets that looked like they had been gone through by everyone who had ever broke into the old warehouse. She stood up and turned on the spot scanning every inch of the room she could tell had once been some sort of office. There were large glass windows that overlooked the docks below and a lot of the city. There was also a fire escape similar to the one she had sent Maggie down that she guessed also went up to the roof and down to the ground below.

She continued scanning the room until her eyes fell upon an old couch that looked battered and soiled. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw Maggie lying on it, she had a nasty gash on her head but Olivia could see no other injuries. She went to walk towards her, wanting to check if she was truly okay but Lewis came up behind her and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her backwards.

She couldn't help but yelp in pain as his hands pulled her hair from her scalp. "Shush!" Lewis spat her her, "You don't want to wake Maggie. Although I hit her pretty hard on the head so she might be out for a while."

"I thought you'd killed her. I heard a shot!"

"Lewis turned Olivia so she was now facing the corner of the room where a huge rat lay victim to the bullet from Lewis' gun. "I told you we had a rat problem." he growled into her ear before he backed her up until her ass hit the end of the desk. He pushed her down until her back law along the top of the desk.

Lewis kicked her left ankle parting her legs so he could step between them pressing himself against her. Olivia was sure he was about to rape her again and although the thought of him inside her again made her skin want to crawl off her body she knew it was better than the alternative which was him raping Maggie.

She tried to look distant as Lewis leant over her, his arms resting flat on the desk either side of her body, his face suddenly right in hers, his body crushing hers. "You up for some more fun, Olivia?"

Olivia continued to just stare over his shoulder, looking like she had barely heard his words. "Hey if you've changed your mind then I could always give little Maggie a turn, she's unconscious she'd barely feel a thing." he said.

He got just what he wanted and Olivia turned to look him in the eyes, her eyes no longer distant but full of hatred and disgust. "She's a little girl!"

"So you keep telling me, but every little girl has to become a woman one day." he said his words making her stomach turn. "How old were you when you stopped being a little girl and became a woman." he asked.

"Not at the age of twelve they don't!" she growled at him, ignoring his question.

"Then you better think of someway to keep me entertained hadn't you..."

"...What do you want?" she asked without hesitation.

"You really do think you're some sort of superhero don't you? You won't even give yourself a break just once by letting me rape Maggie instead."

"What do you want?" she asked him again, growling through gritted teeth.

Lewis pushed himself up off the desk and took a step back before he unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down. Olivia was disgusted at the sight of his semi naked body. She turned away as tears threatened to form in her eyes. She only turned to look at Lewis again when he grabbed her wrists and tugged her down off the desk. He held her around the waist holding her body tight against his.

His face was pressed right against hers and she was sure he was about to kiss her again but he just let his lips brush against her flesh as he told her, "Get on your knees..." Olivia felt her heart drop, the thought of what she knew he wanted her to do made her want to throw up. "If you even think about biting me I will put a bullet in your head and I'll get Maggie to finish what you started." he warned her before he pushed her to her knees in front of him.

She wasn't sure her injured knee could support her weight but she didn't have much choice. She froze when she felt the cold barrel of a gun come to rest against her temple. "I mean it, bite me and your dead. Now, get on with it and make it good!" he ordered.

Olivia tried not to think about what she was about to do she just hoped that help was on its way to her. She had left the only traces she could...now she could only pray her team would pick up on them. She had never thought it would take them so long and she saw this as a bad sign... a sign that perhaps they weren't coming at al.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_Olivia had changed out of her sweat pants, swapping them for a pair of jeans. She had thrown an old sweater over her tank top and had scraped her hair up into a ponytail. She was driving towards the warehouse where Lewis had told her to come to. She knew she couldn't risk going with the team. She had no way of knowing Lewis wouldn't see her. He had made it perfectly clear that he would kill Maggie if he saw anyone besides her and she didn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't follow through with what he had said. _

_She came towards more traffic lights and like she had done with the last three sets of lights she had drove through she put her foot down speeding right through the red light, narrowly missing a car driving into the side of her car. She knew if the team realised she was missing and tried to track her car they would be able to track her driving through red lights and they would know for sure something was wrong. She was leaving a trail and she hoped they would see it. _

_Just twenty minutes later and she was almost at the docks. She noticed a small grocery store that was opened and she pulled up outside it. She ran inside and walked right up to the counter. There was a youngish man sat behind the counter he was reading a magazine but turned to face her when he finally noticed she was standing there. She noticed the confusion on his face when he saw she wasn't buying anything. She also noticed how the man looked stoned out of his head. She knew this wasn't a great option but it was the last chance she had._

_She flashed him her badge and then slapped it down on the counter. "I'm Sergeant Benson!" she told him, "I need you to do me a favor and in one hour call the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Tell them Sergeant Benson is in the old packing warehouse on the docking yards with suspect William Lewis. They need to assist but maintain silence as Lewis has Maggie Davies with him."_

_"Lady is this some sort of joke?" the man asked._

_"No." Olivia scoffed realising she had gotten very unlucky to have a stoned man as her last chance of surviving her crazed plan to meet up with Lewis. "Do you understand what I have just asked you to do?!" she yelled. _

_"Whoa, lady come on!" he said holding his head, "My head is pounding, what'cha gotta shout for?"_

_"NOT. LADY Sergeant Benson she reminded him. Do you know what I just asked you to do?"_

_"Yeah, ring the Special Victims unit in an hour and tell them you're with Matthew Lewis and Maggie Davids..."_

_"William Lewis and Maggie Davies!" she snapped._

_"I got it. They have to be quiet. I wish you'd be quiet!"_

_"Please don't forget." she begged before she pushed herself away from the counter, leaving her badge behind. "Give them that!" she called back to him. All she could do now was pray he would come through, if not she had no idea how she would get herself and Maggie out of this situation. _

_She got back into her car and drove a little further down the road before turning into the docking yards. Driving towards the furthest corner of the docks like Lewis had instructed. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she got closer and closer and she felt sick with fear and dread of not knowing what she was about to go through. Finally she pulled the car over and turned off the engine. _

_She now felt even more sick as she looked up at the warehouse. She grabbed her jacket off the passengers seat and pulled it on. She then left the keys in the ignition and got out of the car closing the door behind her. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and walked a few feet towards the warehouse before she had to stop and simply look up at it._

_Olivia stood there in silence as the bitter cold wind blew in from the docks and nipped at her flesh as it whirled around the old warehouse she stood studying. The warehouse was huge and looked menacing in the light of the moon that shone over it. The windows were boarded up or just missing. Police had tried to seal it off in an attempt to keep out trouble, but trouble had found its way in tonight. _

_She couldn't know exactly what awaited her inside but she knew it wasn't likely to end well for her..._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I can't believe how many of you thought I would kill off a child...oh wait I have done that before in a story... Okay but still have faith in me! **

**Thanks as usual go out to all of you fantastic readers and reviewers. **

**I need an acting commander in this story and I love Murphy's character so it only seemed right to bring him in on things. :) However I'm going to say they have already met whereas they only actually spoke on the phone. **

**This has obviously all caught up now to present day so no more italics.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia was stood with her hands resting on opposite edges of the desk. Her one ankle was now taped to one of the metal legs of the desk. One of her wrists was tied to the metal handle of a locked drawer. She hadn't attempted trying to break free from either restraint just yet. For now, she was just trying to stop her thoughts, trying not to throw up.

She had her eyes closed tight, holding back hot stinging tears that threatened to fall. Holding on as tightly as she was to the desk was about the only thing keeping her standing. Her leg that was injured offered next to no support now. Having been on the hard ground on her knees for as long as Lewis had kept her there had caused her excruciating pain and more swelling. Her knee fet like it was on fire and like it wanted to explode.

_Pain... She was in a world of pain!_ Nausea...that seemed to riddle her stomach, coming over her in stong waves that threatened to have her throwing up all over the desk she was leaning over. The feel of him in her mouth lingered far too realistically. She could still taste him too. He had happily spilled himself into her mouth, forcing her to swallow every drop. She could hear his satisfied groans as he had come, as she had made him come, echoing around her head.

His voice broke through all her thoughts and made her open her eyes, but she didn't dare look at him where he sat in the biggest of the leather chairs behind the desk, his boots resting on the desk by her hand. "I gotta say a lot of women have done that to me, but you...wow.! You should do that as a profession, Olivia. Really, you're wasted as a cop."

She knew his words were meant to humiliate her and she hated that they did it so well. "I bet your cop boyfriend loves when you do that. I wonder if that's what he'll miss most about you when I kill you."

"Shut up!" she growled at him, "Please, just _stop_ talking!" she begged.

Lewis smirked at this. It satisfied him greatly that his words effected her. "What other things do you do for him? Maybe you could show me." he said as he swung his boots down from the desk and got to his feet.

He moved closer to her, stepping right up behind her. He reached out and ran his hands down her sides. Olivia was quick to shrug him off her. She couldn't stand the thought of him touching her right now when she so badly needed to process his latest assault. However, Lewis wasn't giving her a choice. He grabbed hold of her hips and thrust himself against her.

"Show me something, Olivia. Show me something you do for him that drives him wild." he said as his hands roamed up her sides, over her breasts, and down onto her stomach, slowly inching their way further down.

"Go to hell!" she spat at him.

Lewis' hands froze just above the waistband of her jeans. He sighed heavily, his breath blowing down her ear as his face was pressed right at the side of hers. "Seeing as you just did such a fantastic job using your mouth I'll forget you said that." Suddenly his hand was in her hair, ripping her head back, "But the next thing like that, that comes out of your mouth, will be the last, because I'll break your fucking jaw!" he spat at her before he pushed away from her.

Olivia was just glad to have his body away from hers but a second later she wanted to scream in pain as she felt his boot kick her hard in the back of her injured leg. It buckled beneath her and she collapsed against the desk. It took all of her strength not to scream in pain but she knew what would happen if she screamed, Maggie would be hurt, and she wasn't willing to let that happen.

"I'll be right back." Lewis told her as she lay sprawled over the desk trying to deal with the pain she was in.

She heard him head off down the stairs and knowing she was alone she let out a slight whimper knowing she couldn't let out too much and risk losing control of her emotions. She was thankful for the distraction when she heard a soft moan from behind her.

She pushed herself upright and turned her back as best as she could to the desk. She could see Maggie had woken up from unconsciousness. Her tiny hands reached up to touch her head and she saw the pain etched on her face. The pain hit Maggie hard now she was awake and she couldn't hold her tears back. She lay on the couch as tears rolled down the side of her face.

"Maggie, sweetheart..." Olivia began, catching the small girls attention.

Slowly Maggie pushed herself into a sitting position, her tears still falling. "It hurts!" she cried holding her head. She moved her hands away to look at them only to see them covered in blood. "It's bleeding so much." she wailed.

"Sweetheart let me see." Olivia said trying to move as close to the couch as she could but it was no good thanks to her restraints.

Maggie saw this through tear blurred eyes and slowly pushed herself up. She staggered over to Olivia like she was drunk so Olivia was quick to reach out her arm and catch her. Her one arm remained useless as it was cuffed to the drawer handle and wasn't budging.

Maggie stepped right up close to Olivia, wrapping her arms around her waist and letting her head rest against her stomach.

Olivia glanced down at the deep gash on the top of Maggie's head, Lewis hadn't lied when he said he had hit her hard. She was surprised Maggie was even conscious yet. Still she didn't want to worry her and so said, "I know all this blood is scary but head wounds bleed a lot. I promise you it will be okay. When we get out of here a doctor is going to make it all better again, I swear."

Maggie continued to cry as she held onto Olivia, who could only hold her back with one arm and try to comfort her as best as she could, but there were questions playing on her mind and in the end she had to ask them. "Maggie, how did you get in here? I told you you needed to climb down the ladder and run."

"I tried," Maggie told her now looking up at her, "But when I started climbing down one of the steps broke. I almost fell, but I held on tight like you said. I couldn't reach the next step so I climbed back up. I tried to get back in but I couldn't. I called out your name but you didn't answer me. There was a hole in the door and I could see what Billy was doing to you. I got scared so I climbed right up the ladder and onto the roof but I was scared up there too. I saw the ladder on the other side but the steps broke there too."

This didn't surprise Olivia. The whole building was badly neglected and looked ready to crumble.

"I climbed in here and I saw the stairs but when I went to them I saw you and Billy. He was still hurting you and I was still scared." Maggie said.

It sickened Olivia that Maggie had seen Lewis raping her. She had so badly wanted to shield her from that.

"I hid under the desk in here but then that rat started climbing on me and it bit me so I tried to run but I fell. That's when Billy came in here. He hit me on the head. I'm sorry I couldn't get help." she said sadly.

Olivia just shook her head. "It was okay. You did the right thing getting off the ladder when it was so dangerous. I'm sorry I should never have let you try it." she said glancing around the room wondering if this room would offer them any chance of escape.

"Olivia, is Billy going to kill us now?" Maggie asked in a voice so small Olivia barely heard it.

She glanced down at the little girl in her arms, a girl she had seen come home from hospital as a tiny newborn, a child she had seen growing up into the wonderful little girl she was today. She wasn't about to see her die. "No." she told her. "I promise we're gonna get out of here."

**~0~0~0~0~**

The SVU bullpen was in chaos. An acting commander, Lieutenant Declan Murphy, had been brought in and was currently occupying Olivia's office. In there with Murphy was Webb and Jefferson who were getting a telling off that the others could only call cringe worthy. It was like watching naughty kids being told off by the principal in the principals office, but on the worst scale possible.

It had been around 7.30am when Jefferson had tried to wake Olivia, only to then go in her room and find it empty. He and Webb had searched the apartment but both men knew she was gone. They had called it in, both men praying she was at the station house but she wasn't. They had gone there anywhere only to be met by the others who didn't bother to hide their anger. The men had been brought in to protect Olivia and they had let her slip out of their sight.

Amaro turned to look away from Olivia's office and sighed. "Anyone tell Cassidy yet?"

Fin nodded. "Yeah, he's on his way back to Manhattan as we speak."

"I can't believe they let her get away from them." Rollins said in disbelief.

"Lewis had to have called her or something, given her no choice but to meet him." Fin said knowingly.

"If she thought meeting him would save Maggie she would do it without a second thought." Amaro pointed out.

"Then she just sold her soul to the devil." Rollins said.

"Have we got anything on her phone yet?" Fin asked the TARU tech who was working in the corner.

"Not yet but I'm trying!" he told them.

"Get the hell out of here!" Murphy yelled at Webb and Jefferson as he stormed out of the office and over to the team who had all welcomed his help when he arrived. "What I miss while I was dealing with dumb and dumber?"

"CSU checked the garage under Liv's building. Her car was gone, we're using street surveillance cameras in the blocks surrounding her building to try and track where she went."

"Its up!" another TARU tech shouted to them. They all quickly gathered around his laptop so they could see what he had found. "She is on a mission. She speeds through 6 sets of red lights before we lose her."

Amaro stepped away from the laptop when the phone on his desk began to ring. "Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Detective Amaro." he said, hoping the call would be related to Olivia. _He was right._

"Hey. Some woman was in my store earlier. She told me to wait an hour then call you guys."

"A woman, what woman?" Amaro yelled, gaining the others attention. Seeing this he turned his phone on speaker.

"Said her name was Benson or something." the man said, "Real hot chick, but loud, kept yelling at me." They could all tell how his words were slightly slurred. "She's with some guy, Lewis Williams I think she said his name was. She was meeting him and his kid Maggie or Megan on the docks."

This of course was not the story Olivia had told the man but the details the team needed where in there, even if it was almost 4pm now and he was supposed to have made the call at around 4am.

"Where's your store?" Amaro asked him.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia was perched on the edge of the desk. Her restraints keeping her there. She was keeping an eye on Maggie who was sat quietly at the end of the couch. Lewis had return with the grocery bag he had appeared with when Maggie had tried to escape.

Olivia had been sure the bag was just full of more things to use to torture her but Lewis had pulled food out of it. Packets of sandwiches, one of which he had given to Maggie who had been so hungry she had sat there eating them despite how ill from pain she felt. It was a good sign to Olivia who had been worried about the young girls head injury.

She had her back to Lewis who was sat eating his food at the desk. He had eaten two packets of sandwiches, two packets of crisps, all washed down with more vodka. He was now opening a cereal bar. He hadn't offered any food to Olivia who hadn't realised how hungry she was having not satisfied her hunger when it had needed it at 2am that morning, right before Lewis had called her.

Lewis looked at her now and then leant forward and ran the end of the cereal bar up her arm. It almost scared the life out of her as she hadn't seen or expected to feel anything. She stood up and turned to face him before leaning against the desk, it was easier than trying to stand upright when her leg was causing her so much pain.

"You're a little jumpy there, Olivia." Lewis pointed out.

She ignored him and checked on Maggie again. She realised she had been stupid to keep her back turned to Lewis so she swore to keep an eye on both him and Maggie equally from now on.

"You must be starving!" he said to her.

"Not at all." she said simply, however her stomach rumbled loudly the second the words had left her mouth. She rolled her eyes at her own body's betrayal.

"Liar." Lewis said with a smirk as he pushed himself up and stepped in front of her. He held the cereal bar up for her to see. "It tastes good." he told her before he took a big bite of it.

She turned to look at Maggie but Lewis quickly reached up and turned her head until she was facing him again. He held the bar out for her to take but she didn't want anything that had been in his mouth. "Take it." he told her.

"No thanks." she replied.

"You say that like you have a choice," Lewis laughed.

"I don't want it!" she growled at him.

"You didn't want a lot of things today..." he reminded her, "Take it, eat it, or else..."

Olivia didn't want to. Lewis had controlled her in so many ways during their times together. He had controlled when she spoke, he had forced alcohol and drugs into her system, he had forced her to watch him rape and torture. He had raped her, tortured her. Had even controlled when she could use the bathroom, but that humiliating fact she refused to rethink. Lewis had always had to be the one in control. Now he wanted to control when she ate too. He wanted the whole package but she wasn't about to give it up to him.

"Eat it!" he roared at her making her jump. His eyes were angry, he truly hated it when she ignored him.

She reached out to take it but then quickly, and with as much strength as she could gather, smacked Lewis' hands sending the cereal bar in his hand flying across the room where it landed on the floor and slid under a cupboard.

Olivia watched as Lewis' face twisted into one of pure anger. She grabbed hold of the desk knowing Lewis was about to explode with anger. He moved quick his fist connecting so hard with her face that she fell down onto the desk, for a moment her head spinning too much with pain to move. She found herself suddenly choking on her own blood. She quickly spat it out but more continued to pool into her mouth. She ran her tongue around her mouth until she felt it brush across a deep gash. Lewis had hit her so hard he had split the inside of her mouth, her gum and her lip. The pain brought tears to her eyes.

"You're gonna regret that." Lewis growled at her as he leant right over her, crushing her chest against the desk before he pushed away from her and left the room.

Olivia couldn't help but think that she already did. Her whole face was throbbing from the blow and once more she had to spit blood out before it choked her. She found the strength to push herself up off the desk but she was dizzy and had to keep her hands flat against the desk for a moment to steady herself.

She never heard Lewis' heavy footsteps as he came charging up the stairs and into back into the office. She looked over her shoulder to face Maggie when she began screaming but she couldn't understand why until she turned again just in time to see Lewis come to a sharp stop beside her. She saw his arm come swinging down towards her but she never saw what was in his hand. She screamed in agony as she felt something sharp pierce through the back of her hand and straight out through her palm.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_The team were preparing to leave. _They were headed straight to the store of the man who had called in claiming Olivia had been there. They had to believe the man as the other tech had finally been able to trace Olivia's phone to the docks but it had shown it had last been active hours ago and that was something that worried them all.

"If Lewis has her the moment he see's us arriving there's no telling what he might do. Our move has to be quick. We get there, we locate them and we get Olivia and Maggie out of there. I don't care what happens to Lewis in the process so long as he doesn't hurt anyone else." Murphy said speaking to the whole squad as they made their final preparations.

"Fin! Amaro!" Cassidy shouted from out in the hall. Fin quickly moved to meet him as he stepped into the bullpen. "Do you know where she is yet?" Cassidy asked him.

"We got a trace on her cell to the old docking yards. Theres a grocery store she went into before she got there, told the clerk to call us an hour later. Son of a bitch forgot but eventually remembered."

"Have you heard from her?" Cassidy asked as he rubbed his unshaven face.

Fin could only shake his head. Cassidy turned to Murphy who he could see was obviously the one in charge while Olivia wasn't around. "I need to come with you. Please?" he begged.

Murphy thought about it for a moment and then nodded. He decided the more people they had looking the quicker they were likely to find her and Maggie. "Get a vest on!" he told him.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia didn't dare move her hand even in the slightest. She could only stare at the screwdriver that stood upright out of her hand pinning it to the desk. There was a pool of blood forming beneath her hand, dripping down off the table.

"You son-uva-bitch!" she spat at Lewis as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." he said to her before he stepped behind her and pulled her hips back against him.

"You're pathetic, Lewis. Worse than pathetic even."

"Then what does that make you." he whispered into her ear before he began grabbing at her body, an indication of what was about to come.

Olivia could feel him growing hard against her ass as he fondled her breasts and placed rough kisses on her face and then neck. She could do nothing to stop him with her one hand tied and her other pinned to the desk by the screwdriver. She then remembered that putting up no resistance had actually bored him earlier it was what had made him stop his assault. So she stood there, staring at nothing in particular and just letting him do what he was doing.

He carried on kissing her, grabbing and pulling at her body. It only lasted a minute, but it felt like an eternity for Olivia, until finally he stopped. "You don't wanna play?" he asked her.

Still she didn't react in anyway and she continued staring at nothing. "Fine then, I'll see if Maggie wants to." he said as he pushed away from her, his words terrifying her.

Olivia tried to turn around at the same time as he did but all she could really do was twist her body slightly, however it was enough for her to see what Lewis was seeing..._no Maggie. _

"What the fuck!" he growled. "Maggie!" he called out, trying not to show his anger in his voice.

He, like Olivia, began scanning the room but it was clear Maggie was gone. Olivia had to laugh. "Didn't keep your eye on the game did you, Lewis?" she mocked.

"Shut-it!" he yelled at her as he continued searching the room but he could see Maggie was really gone.

He ran down the stairs and for a moment Olivia could hear him calling Maggie's name, unable to hold the anger out of his voice. She could hear him kicking crates and shouting in anger. She loved it, it gave her great satisfaction that Maggie was gone and that he had let her.

She watched as he walked back into the office and began pacing back and forth. "Lewis it's over now." she said.

"I still got you, don't I!" he spat.

"So you have a choice now. Either we stay here and Maggie finds help and I get rescued, you get arrested and sent back to prison or..."

Lewis suddenly pulled out his gun from the back of his trousers and pointed it at Olivia. "Or I kill you here and Maggie does find help, your friends do come here to rescue you but they find your lifeless body instead. I'll be gone when they get here." he told her and she worried he actually meant those words.

**~0~0~0~0~**

The team were in the docking yard, now moving forward on foot so as to avoid Lewis hearing the cars. They all had their guns drawn and ready when Murphy suddenly stopped them. They could hear what he was hearing, loud bangs and crashes, like someone was trashing something in the warehouse up ahead

"That has to be Lewis in there." Cassidy said in a hushed voice.

Murphy nodded in agreement then signalled for them to move on. They did so and were soon gathered outside the warehouse. _"Maggie!" _they heard being yelled inside.

"That is Lewis!" Fin pointed out instantly recognizing the voice.

They all froze and fell silent as they heard hurried footsteps approaching. They were ready for whoever was moving closer and closer to them. It was Amaro who grabbed hold of the person who ran through the old doorway. The moment Amaro caught the person he could see who it was, _Maggie._

He had to quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. For a second she was terrified until she realised who it was she had ran into. The moment she realised it was help she threw her arms around Amaro but then she quickly pulled back. "You have to go help Olivia, Billy was about to hurt her again!"

Murphy, Fin, Cassidy and Rollins ran inside. Amaro passed Maggie to another officer and quickly ran in after the others, followed by more armed officers.

**~0~0~**

Lewis was standing right beside Olivia the gun still aimed at her as he thought things through, tried to work out his next move. One thing he knew for sure was things were happening on his terms.

He was brought out of his thoughts when both he and Olivia heard a noise. "That's them Lewis, just give yourself up. You got what you wanted from me all along." Olivia said.

"You mean because I raped you?! No Olivia, I want total control," he said as he stepped forward and placed the gun against her temple. "I want to be the one to end it all for you!" he growled at her.

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She didn't want to die even with what had happened. She had gotten through an ordeal with him once she was sure she would somehow do it again. What choice would she have if she lived. "I don't want to die." she told him as his face inched closer to hers.

Another louder flurry of footsteps told them the team were getting closer now.

"I'll always be in control of you Olivia. Every thought you make will aways come back to me."

Olivia wanted to say she didn't care. She would live and she would learn to forget about him. God she didn't want to die, not here, not like this. She was about to open her mouth and say something when Lewis grabbed hold of the back of her face and forced her lips to meet his. His kiss made her injured face scream in pain, as he pulled her body her arm was jolted causing searing pain to shoot up from the screwdriver and explode behind her eyes.

His tongue was greedy as it roamed her mouth. His teeth nipped at her lips. It was as painful as it was humiliating...and then it happened, Lewis pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much again to all you fantastic readers and reviewers. I adore you all! Sorry this has taken longer than usual, things have been very hectic for me in work. Roll on a week off...whenever that actually happens. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 7**

The team had all heard the shot and were all running as fast as they possibly could towards the sound. Nick and Cassidy were leading the way, their pounding hearts threatening to deafen them. It felt like they were running in slow motion and the gunshot seemed to echo around them, taunting them as they had no way of telling what damage the shot had done, _what casualty it had claimed_.

They charged up some stairs and into a room where large wooden crates were scattered around._ This was the room where Lewis had spent hours torturing Olivia._ They could all see blood marked the floor around some of the crates. It was Murphy who saw the mattress first, including the blood stain on it. _Evidence of the assault Lewis had inflicted upon Olivia. _

"There's a mattress here, there's blood on it," he said to no one in particular as he tried to pull his eyes away from the stain, but cruel images of how it could have got there played over and over in his head.

Fin walked over to him and looked down at the pan and the items inside it. He had to force himself not to think about the items having been used to inflict pain on his friend. He then turned to look at the tools that remained beside the pan and then to look at what else littered the floor around the mattress, which he point-blank refused to look at.

"Empty bottles of vodka and cigarette butts," he pointed out.

The others all felt sick at the discovery but they weren't done searching yet, despite the voice in all of them that questioned if they wanted to continue searching because of a fear of what they would find.

They all froze when they heard a slight noise above them. It was then that Rollins pointed out the staircase at the far end of the room that was hiding in the shadows of the eerily silent room.

They all moved towards the staircase, all of them ready with their guns still. Cassidy and Nick headed up the stairs beside each other, moving slow. As soon as they neared the top however they could see into the office.

"No!" Cassidy cried out as he saw Olivia, slumped over the desk.

"Liv!" Nick called out as he charged forward, following Cassidy who was making his way over to Olivia.

Cassidy had to step over the body of William Lewis who lay on the floor by Olivia's feet, a neat bullet hole in his head, a dark pool of blood collecting around his head and Olivia's foot.

Cassidy reached out and gently placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders. She almost jumped a mile as she stood upright and turned to face him. Cassidy was shocked to see the blood that was spattered over her face, but it did little to hide the cuts and bruises that littered her face like a map of Lewis' violence.

He was sure that although Olivia was looking right at him she didn't actually realise it was him. "Liv, sweetheart, it's me," he said to her as he reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at him as she tried to step back, seemingly forgetting that the screwdriver in her hand held her firmly in place. She cried out in sheer agony as her attempts to step back caused her hand further injury.

It was Nick who was beside her who reached out to steady her, unsure it was the right thing to do as she had so clearly not wanted Cassidy's touch just a moment earlier. However, she didn't flinch at his touch she just turned to face away from Cassidy, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Liv?" Fin said, his soft voice making her look up at him.

Fresh tears began to roll down her already tear stained cheeks as she looked up at her friend. "Get me out of here!" she begged him.

Fin turned to look at her hand and saw that the only way he could free her from the desk was to remove the screwdriver. He turned to look at the others. Nick was keeping Olivia upright as she looked ready to crumble. Murphy was working on freeing her other wrist whilst Cassidy worked on freeing her ankles. Rollins was calling for a bus offering him a look that said _you know what you gotta do._

"Shouldn't we wait for a medic?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes!" Murphy agreed.

"No!" Olivia snapped, "Fin, please..."

Fin took a deep breath and then carefully placed his hand around the handle of the screwdriver, not quite touching it just yet. He glanced up when he realised the others had done their part to release Olivia. It was just down to him now. He took another deep breath and gripped the handle. Still he couldn't bring himself to pull it out.

"Fin, please, I can't breathe in here. I have to get out of here," Olivia said, her voice shaky. She glanced down to see Lewis but quickly shut her eyes tight. "Please!" she begged, keeping her eyes shut tight.

Fin knew he had to so in one quick motion he pulled up on the screwdriver. Olivia's scream of pain pierced through him as he freed her hand. He slammed the screwdriver down and hated that he had had to cause her more pain in order to free her. He watched as Amanda who had removed her vest and took off her jacket carefully wrapped the item of clothing around Olivia's hand before Nick and Murphy practically carried her out of the room.

The three remaining all found themselves lost for words. It was Cassidy who broke the silence. "I want this son-uva-bitch to rise from the dead so I can beat the shit out of him and send him right back there."

"It's over, Brian, Liv needs you now," Rollins said.

"She didn't even want me to touch her," he pointed out. He didn't know how to help her if she didn't want him near her.

"Go to her, just be with her," Rollins said to him.

Cassidy nodded and then headed out of the office leaving just Fin and Rollins. Rollins gave it a minute before she walked over to Fin who was hunched over the desk glaring at the pool of blood left behind from Olivia's hand.

"I don't think I could have done that," Rollins said, "Pulled that out of her hand like that."

"How can the stuff that monster can do still shock me?" Fin asked as he wondered if he would ever get the sound of Olivia's scream out of his head. It had took him so long to stop seeing the terror on her face when he had rescued her from Lowell Harris back in Sealview.

"Come on, lets go check she's okay," Rollins suggested.

"What about him?" Fin asked as he glared at Lewis.

"He's not going anywhere," Rollins reminded him before she placed her hands on her partners back and helped him stand upright before keeping one arm around his back as they too left the office.

**~0~0~0~0~**

It had been over an hour since Olivia had left the Warehouse, but she still felt like she was there. The musty smell of the place lingered on her clothes, the feel of Lewis lingered on her skin. She could still taste him in her mouth, a taste that was also mingled with the taste of his blood, which remained spattered on her face. There was a sticky wetness between her legs from where he had spilled himself in her and this was mixed with blood that he had drew from her during his vicious assault. _She had never wanted to shower so badly._

Olivia was sat on an uncomfortable hospital bed, her legs dangling over the edge as she stared at the makeshift bandage the medics had placed around her hand. The room she found herself in was small, similar size to the interrogation rooms she found herself in every day at the precinct, and although she had never found those rooms small she felt like this one was closing in on her, suffocating her. There was just a small window, a solid heavy wooden door and four blank walls.

Olivia wanted out of this room as badly as she had wanted out of the warehouse. It was the reason she had begged Fin to remove the screwdriver, had he not she would have done it herself if she could gather the strength needed. _She really wanted out of this room._ She knew what was coming next and she knew it had to be done, but she hated the thought of it, it was like she was still being tortured.

"Liv, if you want more time?" Rollins said.

Olivia turned to face the blonde Detective and the nurse standing beside her. Somehow she had forgotten both women were even if the room with her. She just shook her head in response to Rollins question, and then, with the help of the nurse, climbed down off the bed to begin undressing.

It was a hard task, as every inch of her body ached but Olivia managed to pull off her blood stained shirt. As she pulled it over her head she was overwhelmed by the metallic smell of blood, hers and Lewis'.

The nurse held up a hospital gown around her so she wasn't standing there half naked, but it wasn't a quick enough move to stop Rollins from glancing up, seeing the fresh angry bruising that covered Olivia's front and back.

_God she was so sore. _Olivia hadn't been given any pain meds yet as she had to have bloods taken for a toxicology report, and for other reasons, but Olivia hadn't actually took much notice when the medic in the ambulance had told her what they were. She wasn't sure she wanted them anyway, she still felt incredibly light headed from the amount of vodka Lewis had poured into her system. She didn't need pain meds adding to her woozy head.

The nurse tied the gown around her and Olivia then moved to remove her trousers, dropping them into an evidence bag too. Her panties followed next, hot tears falling as she dropped them into the evidence bag. Once she was stood there in nothing but the hospital gown the nurse told her to climb back up onto the bed again and lie down.

Olivia did as instructed, struggling to do so with the way her body was so uncooperative from pain. The nurse helped Olivia put her injured leg up into a stirrup, having it there as Olivia was unable to keep it bent upright by herself. Her other she _was_ able to pull up herself so a stirrup wasn't needed.

Murphy had ordered Rollins to stay with Olivia throughout her exam. They had to be sure everything during this process went as it should so that the creeps at IAB couldn't use anything against Olivia. That didn't mean Rollins didn't feel like she was intruding on Olivia's privacy so she had to question it despite her orders.

"You sure you're okay with me being here, Liv?" Rollins asked.

"You're going to feel some pressure," the nurse told Olivia, before she had chance to answer Rollins.

She did feel pressure and it hurt what was already a very sensitive area thanks to Lewis. Olivia quickly reached out and grabbed hold of Rollins hand. It shocked Rollins but she quickly and very gently squeezed Olivia's hand and looked her in the eye. She could see tears in the older womans eyes and it brought tears to her own. She could look away when Olivia closed her eyes from the pain. It was then her own tears fell as she struggled to keep it together for her Sergeant.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Rollins walked into the waiting room where the others were all gathered. Cassidy stood up from where he had been sat with his face buried in his hands. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"The nurse just finished doing the rape exam," she told them.

They all looked at her, waiting for an answer to a question none of them could bear to ask. _Did he rape her?_ Rollins looked down at her feet, not wanting to see their faces anymore as she couldn't say the words to the answer they all wanted from her.

They didn't need it. Her silence gave them the answer. Cassidy had to turn his back to everyone as they all processed this. They all knew it had been a fluke that Lewis hadn't raped Olivia during her four day abduction. Clearly he hadn't wanted to waste any time this time around.

After a minute Rollins forced back her emotions and said. "They're gonna get her fixed up now. Her hand will take some healing but she can still move all her fingers so that's something."

They al continued to process what had happened. It was true Olivia would heal from her physical injuries..._it was the emotional damage that had them all worried for their friend._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia sat in her hospital bed staring at the foot of her bed at the boring pattern on the blue hospital blanket that covered her beaten and bruised body. As she drifted further into thoughts of nothingness sudden images of the exam she had just gone through flashed before her eyes.

She had sat perfectly still staring at nothing as the nurse had swabbed the imprints of Lewis' teeth from where he had bite her breast. The nurse had told her to open her mouth so she could take a swab from there too. The nurse had scraped underneath her nails, combed through her pubic hair...all of this to prove what Lewis had done to her, the rapes he had made her endure and the rest of the brutality he forced upon her. Then there had been pictures of all her injuries. The exam had seemed to go on forever. The nurse had told Olivia that she could stop, that they would do it all to a pace that suited her, but Olivia had told her to continue, she had needed to get it over with.

Blinking away tears seemed to wash the images away, _for now_. She sunk her head back into the pillow behind her and had just allowed her eyes to drift shut when she heard a knock on her door. It shocked her that the quiet noise made her heart begin to pound, made her palms sweat with anxiety, salty sweat that stung her wound, making her grab hold of her hand only to cause herself more pain.

She yelped a little at her clumsy act and then looked up, with tears threatening to fill her eyes, to see Lieutenant Murphy and Rollins walk in.

"Sergeant Benson, how are you feeling?" Murphy asked.

Olivia was going to answer with the truth, which was that she didn't know how she was feeling, but instead, in true Olivia Benson style, she replied with, "Fine. How is Maggie?" she asked.

"She's fine. She's with her mother and grandmother," Murphy told her.

"Did Lewis...?" she began to ask.

"He didn't touch her, Liv," Rollins said.

Olivia once more fell silent and just stared at her injured hand. She was thankful Maggie was okay but she couldn't stop thinking about the choice Lewis had gave her, the one where he would either have raped her or Maggie.

"Olivia, are you sure you're okay?" Murphy asked.

Olivia forced her tears back, nodded, and replied, "Fine."

Murphy looked at her and offered her a smile. He knew she wasn't fine, not even a little bit fine. "Are you up for answering some questions? I was just thinking we could get it out of the way and you could have a few days to just relax, get better."

"I'm not sick," she replied a little harshly.

"No, but you have been through hell," Murphy replied.

She didn't need him to remind her about that fact, "What are your questions?"

"We need to ask you about the events that took place," Murphy said.

Olivia had known this, but hadn't truly thought about it until now. She turned to face Cassidy who was sat beside her, having been looking at the floor until he had felt her eyes fall upon him. "You want me to go?" he asked.

She had never told him about what had happened with Lewis the first time, having told him he didn't need to know the details, he could only presume she would feel the same way now. Olivia couldn't say the word so instead she nodded. She didn't want him looking at her differently if he was to find out what Lewis had done to her.

Cassidy pushed himself up and said, "If you need me I'll be here in a second."

Olivia nodded and offered him a smile. It was about all she could manage. "Suppose you want me to start from the beginning," Olivia said once Cassidy was out of the room, "Okay, so, Lewis called me at my home, I was able to slip my detail and I drove to meet Lewis at the warehouse. I arrived there, and when I went inside, Lewis made me throw my weapon. He remained out of sight but told me that Maggie was in a room nearby, when I went to check he came up behind me and knocked me out cold. I woke up..."

"...Whoa, Liv, we don't have to rush this," Rollins said.

"Yes we do, because I want this done with," Olivia snapped, "I woke up on the floor. My wrists and ankles bound. Lewis hung me up from a metal hook for a while. He burnt me with cigarettes..."

Olivia continued, telling them everything she could remember, reeling the information off like it had never happened to her but rather like it was just something she'd read about. She came to the point where she had to tell them about her first rape.

"I was trapped beneath him. He forced himself inside me and then grabbed my throat as he was...finishing. I passed out and when I woke up he was still on top of me. He raped me again."

What Olivia and the other didn't realise was when Cassidy had left the door had not shut completely behind him, so he was now stood just to the side of the door outside, listening to every word Olivia was saying. He stood there and listened as she had told them how Lewis had forced her to go down on him instead of making Maggie do it. She had told them how he had stabbed the screwdriver into her hand, and then, upon realising Maggie had escaped and that help was coming for herself, had took his own life, although she had been sure it was her life he was going to end.

When she was finished Cassidy felt numb, angry and so sorry for Olivia. He felt guilty he hadn't done more, felt guilty they hadn't found her before she had been spared the hell she had gone through. He slowly began moving away from her hospital room, he numbly made his way towards the entrance of the hospital, needing some fresh air before his lungs felt too empty.

He wandered slowly out of the main doors of the hospital that led out onto a quiet car park. He moved down the ramp away from the doors and came to a stop by a trash can. He leant on the wall beside it and closed his eyes. There was a part of him who wished the door _had _shut, that he hadn't heard what Olivia had said, but there was part of him that pointed out that now he knew what she had been through he could help her better work through it.

However hearing the words in his head playing over and over like a broken record made his anger begin to boil. He wished Lewis hadn't taken the cowards way out because Cassidy wanted to make him feel as much pain as he had put Olivia through. Knowing he couldn't take his anger out on Lewis he turned to face the trash can and kicked it, but it wasn't enough. He kicked it harder over and over again until it fell over. He continued kicking it as hard as he could yelling loudly with each kick.

He reached down and picked it up when his foot felt like it would drop off if he kicked the can one more time. He threw the bin as hard and as far as he could before he doubled over and hid his face behind his hands and growled into them. He pulled them away and struggled to hold his burning tears back.

"Hey!" he heard someone call out to him.

He turned to see Amaro walking over to him. He sighed and said, "You gonna arrest me for beating a trash can?" he snapped.

"No. I just wanted to check you're okay?" Amaro said.

Cassidy looked at him and shook his head as he wiped his tears away. "I let her down months ago when I should have been there for her, and I let her down again now."

"No you didn't," Amaro told him.

"I didn't protect her from that prick and he... The stuff he did to her."

"She told you?" Amaro asked.

Cassidy shook his, "No. I waited outside her room while she told Murphy and Amanda what happened. He raped her multiple times, made her do stuff to him. He beat her, put cigarettes out on her again. He was gonna beat her with a hammer like she had beat him. He made her chose. He said he could rape Maggie, or he could rape her."

"She'd never let him rape a child if she could do something to prevent it," Amaro said.

"I left the SVU department because I couldn't stand seeing the impact those types of crimes had on people and truth be told I still can't stand seeing it. I hate the thought that I might do something wrong if I try to help her through this."

"Do whatever you did the first time round, because you certainly helped get her through it before. I know you can do it again," Amaro said, offering him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Nick," Cassidy replied. "I didn't do it alone though. You guys guys were all a part of it."

"And we will be again," Nick replied.

**TBC**

**Thanks, please review.**


End file.
